We Are Unbroken
by Willful Redhead
Summary: "This life is too difficult not to at least have love." Rebecca Boone
1. Prologue

Daniel Boone bent over the broken plants with his daughters at his side.

"My plants are all dead!" Rose said sadly.

"The storm was too powerful for them. I'm sorry, love. It happens sometimes." He said kneeling down beside his five and a half year old.

"But Israel's tree didn't get hurt! That's not fair, Pa." She put her little hand on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"Well, Israel's tree is much stronger." He said to her, but she rested her head against his shoulder sadly.

"Rose, do you remember when we planted your bean plants?" He asked her. "How old were you?"

"I was five." She said.

"And how old are you now?" He asked her.

"I'm still five."

"We planted Israel's tree a long, long time ago. It has been growing for years and years." He told her.

"That's why the storm didn't knock it down?" She asked him.

"Things that take a long time to grow are stronger than things that grow quickly._"_ He smiled at Rose giving her a kiss.

"Like you and Ma." Katie said.

"What?" He asked turning towards the eleven year old.

"Ma, told Mima that marriages are like plants." Katie said. "They take a long time to grow."

He smiled at her. "Your Ma's a smart woman, and you are wise to listen, Katie. I reckon your Ma and I have had a long time grow. And because we have, when the storms come, we are unbroken."


	2. Fall 1

Rebecca Boone shifted uncomfortably as the tiny pine box was lowered into the earth. She glanced out at the clear blue sky beyond the gaping hole before her and thought again of how much she wished Daniel were home. It was always a comfort for her to stand beside him, her fingers holding tightly to his. It was probably just a matter of days now, she reminded herself.

Katie Grace standing next to her reached out and took hold of Rebecca's hand. Glancing down at her niece, she thought again of how grateful she was to still have this one tiny piece of her family. Katie was a nearly silent child who was constantly watching and ever aware of the moods of those around her. She was a gentle spirit and, infinitely loving.

They began to cover the small box with dirt. Rebecca studied Ruby Whitting who simply bit her lip and turned away as the dirt covered the box that held her baby daughter. Someone near her whispered, "What's wrong with her? She hasn't shed a tear!" and she had to fight down the urge to turn around and smack the owner of the voice. She was overwhelmed with a sudden memory of little Johanna Whitting and her own Rose running on chubby legs through a field of golden wheat. They laughed together their faces turned up towards the warm sun. Katie squeezed her fingers and she realized that everyone was walking back to the fort.

"Go ahead, Katie. Why don't you sit with Amelia. She will probably appreciate you just being near. You don't even need to say anything." She said and gently caressed Katie's cheek.

"Yes, Ma'am." Katie answered and walked quickly to catch up to Johanna's older sister, Amelia Whitting.

Rebecca turned to Ruby who stood frozen and silent beside her daughter's grave. She nodded numbly as people filed in front of her and spoke to her. Susan Roberts stood before her now and Rebecca shuddered to think what she was saying.

"_I'm so sorry for you Rebecca. We can't question the hand of God though. He knows best." Susan had said to her years ago when they had lost, Patrick after just three months. "I suppose He knew that with your husband gone so much, that two children would be more than enough for you to manage."_

_All the while she spoke to her, Rebecca had thought of ways to harm Susan. She felt terribly guilty as she studied the pile of wood behind Susan's head, thinking of picking up each piece and throwing them at her. Shocked by her own thoughts of violence, she stared dumbly as Susan's words landed like flaming arrows in her already scorched flesh. Luckily, Grace Bradley walked up just then and steered Rebecca away from Susan._

"_I was about ready to knock her flat on her backside." Grace said to her. "I know it isn't Christian of me, and not particularly respectful of that sweet baby boy of yours, but I really despise that woman!" Grace had said to her._

"_Every time she was anywhere near him, Patrick always cried." Rebecca said and then she burst into tears. "Have they found Dan yet?" She asked between sobs._

_Putting her arm around Rebecca's shaking shoulders, Grace said, "Oh, I am so sorry Becky. Dan will be home soon. I know he will. Let me stay with you 'til then."_

Rebecca walked determinedly towards Ruby and Susan.

". . . perhaps, it will help you understand the need for God's comfort." Susan was saying.

"Oh, Susan, thank goodness!" Rebecca interrupted. "I was just looking for you. No one can quite figure out how to organize the food. I was hoping that you could lend a hand."

"Honestly!" Susan said. "People have no sense." She hurried importantly towards the Common area of the fort.

Rebecca stood beside Ruby. No words could comfort her, Rebecca knew that all too well. Her husband away hunting and her youngest child laid in the earth, Ruby was a shattered woman; alone. "Do you want to stay here or would you rather go over to the Common?" Rebecca asked her gently.

"I want to go home." Ruby whispered bitterly. "I want my Ma."

Rebecca nodded her head silently, fighting down tears, and reached out and held onto Ruby's hand.

***DB***

Pete Whitting stood just outside of the fort. His face a storm of anger. He stood staring out towards the small plot of land where his baby sister lay buried.

"Pete," Rebecca said and he turned towards her sharply.

"You got something you're gonna say about Johanna being in a better place?" He asked angrily.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No, Pete," She said gently. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Now, he looked surprised. "What?"

"Well, every one's been cooking so much and we've just about used up the firewood. I was wondering if you could chop up some more?"

"Sure." He said and stormed around to the side of the tavern. He began immediately to chop. Each slam of the axe exploding with a loud crack. She walked over to where Tom Walker stood at the edge of the crowd.

"Can you keep an eye on him?" She asked him.

He glanced at Pete. "He'll have enough firewood for the entire settlement at the rate he's chopping."

"Well, hopefully it will tire him out some." She said with a sad smile.

"I dunno, Rebecca." Tom said to her. "I think Dan's a fool to leave you alone so often. Does he know that Boonesborough was named for you?" He smiled at her.

"Shhh! He isn't supposed to know!" She said softly.

"One of these days he's gonna find out you are the one in charge!" He sighed and glanced at Pete. "That is one angry boy, but I suppose he's got a right to his anger. Don't worry, Becky, I'll keep an eye on him."

She nodded and he walked towards Pete. He began to stack the wood as Pete continued to chop furiously.

"Where's Susan?" Grace Bradley asked walking up to Rebecca.

"I put her in charge of the pies." Rebecca said nodding her head towards a table in the far corner across the common.

"Well done, Becky. I told Matthew to make sure she stays away from Ruby." Grace said.

"Poor Matthew." Becky said smiling.

"Oh, I'll find a way to make it up to him later." Grace said with a wink. Rebecca smiled at her.

"I suppose you'd better."

"How is Rose?" Grace asked.

"The fever's gone. Its been three days now. Israel's at home with her. I should get back to them. Now that she's feeling better, she wants to run outdoors." Rebecca sighed.

Grace put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, Becky. Have you slept at all?"

"Here and there. I know I shouldn't fret. She seems much better, but then so did Johanna."

Grace squeezed her shoulder gently. "Becky, you want me to sit with you for a bit?"

"No, Grace." But looking into the warm brown eyes of her friend she hesitated, "Well, yes, but you should stay here and keep an eye on Ruby. She's going to break sooner or later. I wish they could find Peter."

"I don't know that Peter being home would help her much." Grace said.

"I suppose you're right. Could you live your life with Matthew if you didn't . . ."

"No." Grace said before she could finish. "I can't imagine a life like that."

"I don't know how some people manage." Rebecca said sighing. "I wish Dan were home."

"Me too. I worry about you, Becky." Grace said studying her closely. "I'll keep an eye on things here, but you can expect me about supper time." She reached out and hugged Rebecca. "I suppose you are going to keep it all in 'til he gets home?"

Rebecca bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, if that plan doesn't work. You send Israel to get me - even if its the middle of the night. Your stubbornness wears me out sometimes, you know that?"

Rebecca nodded her head. "You are starting to sound like Dan."

"Well, he's right from time to time." Grace said as Rebecca turned to walk away, squeezing Grace's hand as she did.


	3. Fall 2

Daniel Boone paused at the rise of the hill. He was nearly home. Mingo had already left him and headed back to Chota. All that was left now was for him to descend the hill, cross the river and climb the last rise. After three weeks of hunting, he was joyous to return to his little family. He would eat every bit of food that Becky cooked, play with his children, listening to their stories, and telling them some of his own. Then, when darkness fell, and the children were tucked snug into bed, he would gather his wife in his arms and kiss her until he couldn't breathe any more. Just thinking of her bright blue eyes, silky skin and sugar-sweet lips sent shivers up his spine.

Gazing down at his cabin with a soft curl of smoke rising from the chimney, he jogged the last mile to his front door. Swinging wide the door, he shouted out, "Hello! Where's my family?" Glancing around he realized that only the children appeared to be home. Swallowing his disappointment that Rebecca wasn't there, he smiled at them. Israel, Rose and Katie all shouted with glee and swarmed him. Rose ran and grabbed him around his legs.

"Pa!" Israel said smiling. "I sure am glad you are home!" He threw his arms around his father.

"I am mighty glad to be home!" He said lifting Rose up into his arms.

"I had a fever, Pa!" Rose said. "But I'm all better now."

"You were sick?" He said kissing her. "What is this?"

"She was pretty sick, Pa. Ma sent someone to find you, but they never did, and by the time they came back she was better." Israel told him.

Daniel studied her thoughtfully and kissed her again. "She sent someone to find me?" He paused. Rebecca had only sent a runner once before - when Patrick was sick. He was immediately overwhelmed with worry. "Your Ma is out?" he asked his voice laced with concern. Israel nodded.

"Katie Grace, why haven't you hugged me yet?" He said looking at her as he set Rose down. She smiled and crossed the room to him.

He bent down so that she could throw her arms around him and she kissed him on his cheek. He lifted her off the floor and gave her kiss. Setting her down, he saw she was crying. His brow wrinkled with worry. Katie Grace never cried for herself.

"Where's your Ma?" He asked concerned.

"She went into the fort to take Mrs. Whitting a rabbit pie." Katie said softly wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

He studied Katie's face carefully. "You crying for your Ma's sake?" She nodded. "Something bad happened?" Katie nodded again.

He sat down in a chair, suddenly tired and Rose climbed up on his lap. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm home then. I'll take care of it, Katie." He said winking at her. "Don't fret, darlin'."

***DB***'

The children were tucked into bed, at least Rose was. Israel and Katie had both disappeared into their bedrooms. Daniel squashed his six foot six frame into the washtub as Becky dumped another bucket of hot water in.

"Easy now!" He said to her. "That's hot!"

"I can put cold in." She said smiling but not quite meeting his gaze.

"Oh, no thank you." He said. She picked his clothes up off the floor and held his shirt up examining a stain.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" She asked him.

"Probably best if you don't." He said with a grin. "You gonna keep avoiding looking me in the eye?" He asked her.

"Finish your bath." She said stepping out of the room and pulling the curtain across.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. He scrubbed the wilderness off his skin listening to her walk around the front room of the cabin. He knew she was avoiding him. She had a bad habit of trying to put off bad feelings for as long as possible.

"Becky?" He said. She either didn't hear him, or was choosing not to answer. "Darlin'?" He sighed in frustration and decided on a quick bath.

"You need more hot water?" She asked after a long silence. "Dan?"

"Nope." He said and stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in the new pair of breeches that she had sewn for him and pulling on his shirt. "They fit perfect. How do you do that without me here to measure?" He asked her.

Her back was to him. "I dunno. Got you memorized, I guess." She said putting the clean spoons back into the cup on the mantle.

"So, Rose had a fever?" He asked her again.

-DB-

When she'd come back from Ruby Whitting's she'd thrown her arms around him and kissed him. He'd tried to get her to talk to him then, but with the children about, he knew she wouldn't.

"Rose is fine." She had said quickly in answer to his questions.

"I'm not sick any more." Rose had interrupted. "Pa, can I PLEASE go fishing with Israel tomorrow? Please? Mama won't let me."

"Margaret Rose Boone!" Rebecca said. "You will go fishing with your brother when your Pa and I, say and not a minute before. I don't want to hear another word about it, young lady." Rose stuck out her lip and pouted.

"Rose! You better put that lip away right now." Daniel said. "If you think you can trick me into saying yes, when your Ma's already said no, you can expect to be disappointed. Now, you apologize to your Ma for trying to go behind her back."

"I'm sorry Ma." She said turning towards her mother and throwing her arms around Rebecca's legs dramatically. "Can you please, please forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Rebecca said lifting her up into her arms with a smile. She kissed her on each cheek. "Now, go sit down for dinner, mo shearc."

All through dinner, Becky had avoided Daniel's eyes, and kept steering the conversation away from his questions about what had happened while he was away. He was relieved when the children had finally gone to bed. After kissing them all good night and tucking Rose in, he found her filling the tub with water for him.

"I can take a bath later." He said frustrated. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You planning on climbing in bed next to me?" She asked. He studied her thoughtfully from head to toe and she blushed.

"I see your point." He winked at her and pulled his shirt off over his head. "You can't avoid talking to me forever, Rebecca."

"I don't plan to, Daniel." She said and her eyes met his briefly, but she almost immediately turned back to the other room to get more water.

-DB-

"So Rose had a fever." He said for the third time. He sat down on the bench closest to the fire and rubbed a towel over his wet hair.

"Let me." She said and took the towel from him and and standing beside him, dried his hair. "Yes, she had a fever." She said at last. "About five days after you left some of the children started getting sick. For most it wasn't too bad, but four of them got very sick: Johanna Whiting, Jonathan Roberts, little Merriam Hobley, and Rose." She stepped back from him, the wet towel in her hands and reached out to straighten his hair with her fingers. He reached out and put his hand on her waist.

"You were scared? Scared enough to send a messenger?" He asked her gently. She dropped her hands from his hair and nodded. He pulled her gently so she stood directly in front of him.

"She's fine now?" He asked.

"The fever finally broke, oh, I don't know, about six days ago. She's been fine. I've just been cautious." She tossed the wet towel on the table behind him.

"Becky, " He began and he could see her eyes were filling up with tears, but she swallowed them down.

"We buried Johanna three days ago. Her fever broke too and then, three days later she suddenly got worse. She slipped away in just a few hours." She said quietly still looking down. She was shaking. "But the others have all gotten better - although Merriam can't hear in her right ear anymore."

He pulled her towards him, but she struggled against him. "You are the most stubborn woman the world has ever known." He said to her. "Becky," He said and she met his eyes then and he almost had to turn away at the depth of anguish he saw. "Stop fighting me, darlin'." He said softly, his hands on her hips. She quit resisting then and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Is Peter home, yet?" He asked her.

"No. They couldn't find him either. I'm starting to think, you might be the only tracker who can actually find people." She gave him a half-hearted grin but tears were already beginning to spill out.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I'm sorry you've been alone." He said looking up into her eyes and kissing her forehead. She was the strongest person he'd ever known. She had a tremendous ability to keep herself together when she needed to, but perhaps her greatest weakness was her inability to finally let go. It had taken him years to realize that she wouldn't break down 'til she was good and ready. He had learned to be determinedly patient. And sometimes, he had to give her a little push. He rubbed her back gently. "Rebecca," He said sternly. "Let it go." Watching her eyes, he could see the layers fall away, as she began to cry. She clung tightly to him then and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I was so afraid." She said sobbing. "I couldn't have . . .not again. . ."

"Hush, now. Hush." He said to her grieved that she had spent so many terrible days alone. "I'm here now. It's alright, darlin'."

"I'm so glad you're home." She said into his shoulder. "Dan, Please, don't let go."

He tightened his embrace and said, "No chance of that, love."


	4. Fall 3

Daniel Boone stepped into the tavern proudly with his wife holding on to his arm. She wore her fanciest dress. It was blue with white lace down the front and hugged her form just right. He had spent nearly an hour waiting as she fixed her hair just so. He scanned the room confident that she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

He'd been home for four days and had spent most of that time, trying to convince to Rebecca to rest. He was glad that the fall social would be a distraction to her. Rose seemed perfectly well, but still Rebecca was nervous. He had learned long ago not to intervene when a worried mother was involved.

There was some debate whether to hold the annual social, with the recent death of Johanna Whitting, and the illness of the children. After much discussion and debate, they decided to hold the social, but no children would be allowed to attend. Katie Grace was openly disappointed, but Israel pretended he was relieved. "Oh, who wants to go to a dumb old dance anyway." He had said, but Daniel knew he had been hoping to ask AnnaLee Bradley to dance with him.

"Becky!" Grace Bradley said as she threw her arms around Rebecca. "You look beautiful!"

"She does that!" Daniel said and greeted Matthew Bradley with a handshake. The Bradleys were such consistent and steady friends. It was always good to see them again. He was forever grateful for the many ways that Grace was able to support Becky when he was gone. He would never forget her friendship to Becky when Patrick had died.

"Oh, stop it!" Becky said to him. "I love your dress Grace! It turned out just beautifully! Wait, I'm just going to set this pie down. I'll be right back."

"Thank goodness you are home, Daniel." Grace said looking up at him. "I was starting to get awfully worried. She looks much better."

"Well, I sent her to bed for a day, and once she stopped arguing, she slept most of it. Thank you for keeping an eye on her." He smiled at her.

"Well, I do love her like my own sister, but she might just be the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"Don't I know it!" He said with a smile. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." She said, "But you're home now. That's all she ever needs."

"Oh no!" Becky said walking up to them. "Grace, you stay away from him! Dan, you know Grace likes to exaggerate things! I love her dearly, but she loves to stretch a good story!"

"Becky Boone!" Grace said grabbing her by the arm. "You keep it up and I'm going to tell Susan you need to speak with her, as you are questioning your faith!"

"Grace!" Rebecca said laughing. "You are pure evil!"

"Don't I know it!" Matthew said with a grin.

-DB-

Daniel sighed contentedly watching Rebecca dance with Tom Walker. He was fond of music and loved to sing, but felt clumsy and awkward whenever he danced. It was the only time he really ever felt his height. "I've got nothing but left feet." He often told her.

"I don't mind!" She would tell him. "I love dancing with you."

Still, he always made sure she got the chance to dance with a few others who could actually do her justice. She caught his eye from across the dance floor and winked at him. He was relieved that she finally seemed rested and Rose seemed completely well. He was grateful that things had turned out well this time.

_"Have you been home yet?" Cincinnatus asked him. _

_"No, I brought my furs here first." He said piling them on the table. Mingo stood beside him and loaded another pile of furs next to Daniel's._

_"Sit down, Dan." Cincinnatus told him his face serious. "We sent a runner but I guess they didn't find you. Dan, I'm sorry. Patrick was sick."_

_"What do you mean was?" He asked suddenly unable to breathe. He sat helplessly in the chair that Cincinnatus had set in front of him._

_"Nothing I did helped." The old man said quietly. "I am so sorry."_

_Dan's face turned pale, his green eyes filled with shock as he understood._

_"When?" He asked quietly._

_"Six days ago. She wanted to wait for you, but we buried him two days ago."_

_"Oh, God." He said. "Rebecca. . ." He felt sick, and dizzy. He hung his head, his eyes filling with tears. _

_Mingo stepped closer to him, and said, "Daniel, let's get you home." _

_He rose slowly leaning heavily on Mingo's arm._

_"She was all alone." He said looking at Mingo. _

"Dan?" Rebecca said smiling up at him.

He blinked at her. "What?"

"I've been talking to you but you were off somewhere else! Come on and dance with me!" She batted her blue eyes at him.

"Of course, darlin'." He said smiling at her, but he still seemed a little lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked him her pretty brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am."

"You were thinking of Patrick." She said softly reaching a hand out to brush a hair off his forehead. His eyes grew wide.

"Lord, woman! Are you some kind of mind reader?"

She smiled. "I know you, love, that's all."

She took his hand and holding it tightly she said again. "Dance with me. I don't want to dance with anyone else." And she pulled him onto the dance floor.

He pulled her close to him glad it was a waltz. She rested her head against his shoulder and he knew people would talk later of how they danced far too close to be respectable. But thinking of how much they had endured together, and how much he admired her, he decided he didn't really care what anyone thought.

"Becky," He began, "I am so sorry I was gone. You know I . . . " He wished he were better at words.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

But even as she spoke, Elizabeth Roberts ran into the tavern and hearing her shouts, the music stopped.

"Mama!" The eleven year old girl shouted. "Papa! Jonathan is sick again!"

Susan Roberts turned white and her husband caught her arm as she began to sway. Saying nothing, he grabbed her firmly and ran out the door. Elizabeth stood sobbing. Grace wrapped an arm around her saying, "We'll walk you home, sweetheart." And she and Matthew headed out the door with her between them.

"Dan?" He turned to look at her. Her face was completely white and she was visibly shaking. He grabbed her hand and said, "I know, sweetheart." Holding her fingers tightly in his, they pushed their way through the crowd and hurried home.

-DB-

They had rushed home to find Rose sleeping peacefully. Rebecca carried her into their room and rocked her gently before laying her down on their bed.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked watching Rebecca's face.

"Nothing, Katie. We just got worried about Rose." He said gently running his hand over Rebecca's hair. "You keep an eye on your Ma for me. I'll be right back."

It was late when he returned. Katie and Israel were asleep. Becky still sat on their bed beside Rose her Bible in her lap. He smiled at her sadly as he entered the room and stroked Rose cheek lovingly. "No fever."

"She seems fine." She pulled the covers up over her Rose's shoulder. "Jonathan?" She looked up at him her blue eyes wide. He shook his head.

"Oh, Susan and Percy must be so broken." She said softly. He sat down on the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against him.

"Read to me, Rebecca." He said softly, resting his cheek against her head. "I'm mighty weary."

Without even looking at it she began, "I lift my eyes to the mountains from whence cometh my help? My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth. . ."


	5. Fall 4

Rebecca stood between Daniel and Grace. Daniel's arm was wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders and Grace held her hand. She stood again before a gaping hole in the earth. Unlike Ruby Whitting who had stood frozen with shock, Susan Roberts wept; her sobbing covering the sound of the dirt landing on the box that held her son. Becky felt nothing but pity for Susan. She had been a source of discomfort and envy for Rebecca for years, but through no real fault of her own.

Susan Roberts had seven children. Watching them together in the Common or at Sunday services, often filled Rebecca with pain. She had borne seven children, as well, but only four had lived beyond the first year and only three still lived. Watching the Roberts family she could imagine the life she and Daniel might have had.

"Becky." He said softly. She looked up and realized they were alone.

"I'm sorry." She said. Holding his hand she walked towards the Common. Susan sat alone. Percy Roberts, her husband, sat apart from her holding, Isaac, their youngest.

She let go of Dan's hand with a squeeze and walked over to Susan. Saying nothing, she sat beside her. They sat together in silence for some time. Rebecca knew there was nothing she could say that would reach Susan.

"I was thinking of the things I've said to you. You could throw all my hurtful words back at me now." Susan said bitterly.

Rebecca put a hand on Susan's shoulder and considered thoughtfully. "I always knew you meant well. People generally do. They just don't understand." She said softly.

"No, they don't." Susan agreed bitterly. "Still, I am sorry for the things I said. As if I knew anything about how you felt. Or as if I could even understand it."

"I wish you still couldn't." Rebecca said and meant it. Susan reached out for her hand.

"How do you survive it?" Her grey eyes looked piercingly into Rebecca's.

"I don't know." She sighed. "You just do. You hold on tight to what you do have and endure." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm no expert on how to manage it - just ask Daniel. Pay close attention to Percy. It can push you apart if you let it. But, it's too soon to think of the future, Susan. Try and keep breathing just for the next minute and then the minute after that." Rebecca sighed remembering the brutal onslaught of pain when they'd lost James, and every child after. It never got easier.

"I hate how everyone is watching us. I don't know what to say or do." Susan said softly. Rebecca couldn't remember a time when Susan wasn't confident that she knew best.

"Susan, don't worry about what others think or handling it right. It's no one's business. It is just you and Percy, and the children."

Susan nodded and rested her head on Becky's shoulder. She watched Daniel across the Common as he stood talking with Andrew Roberts, their sixteen year old son. She thought again how grateful she was that he was hers for always. He caught her eye and nodded his head just slightly.

The walked home together in silence. He held tightly to her hand. They were nearly home when he finally looked closely at her and realized she was crying. He let go her hand and wrapped his arm around then. They stood together in the darkening forest.

"He wouldn't give her to us, just to take her from us five years later?" She asked softly. "He isn't cruel?"

He couldn't speak at all then and turned his face away to hide his tears.

They learned later, that as they were walking home, Merriam Hobley died too.


	6. Fall 5

As the early morning light spread across the woods and fields of Kentucky, Daniel Boone was already awake and hard at work. Truth be told he'd never really slept. He and Rebecca had spent a terrible night, pacing, praying and trying to keep one another from allowing sheer panic to give way. She was inside now, cooking a feast for breakfast while he set to work chopping up some firewood. They didn't need the firewood as much as he needed to chop it. Something of the steady swing of the axe helped him think. Trouble was he couldn't really think his way into making sure their baby daughter was well.

He remembered the shock of the first time he'd seen Rose. Rebecca had kept her pregnancy a secret, even from him. Fearing that Rose would never be born, like all the others, she had decided to protect him from that pain. He'd left on a trip without her saying a word about the fact that she had been carrying their child for over four months. His trip, which was supposed to have lasted three weeks stretched into four months. He'd arrived home to discover he was the father of a six week old baby girl.

After having lost so many babies, Rose was a glorious miracle. He'd been shocked every morning to hear her coo and laugh healthily. She restored his hope, but what gave him the greatest joy of all was to see Becky enraptured with a baby in her arms. All those times he'd held her, trying desperately to comfort her as she wept over yet another hope gone, melted away as he watched her rock Rose. He couldn't bear the thought of all that joy; all that hope; being destroyed. He would not add a stone to the meadow near their cabin. Four stones were more than enough for anyone.

"Pa!" Israel called to him. "Breakfast is ready."

He nodded his head and setting the axe down went into their cabin. It was a quiet morning. Rose sat in her spot looking as she always did. Rebecca set a plate in front of him and paused briefly to kiss his cheek, before she sat down at her spot.

"Who's turn for grace?" Becky asked absently.

"Mine." Katie said. They bowed their heads. "Dear God, Bless this food and our Ma who worked so hard to make it. Please keep us all safe and together. Let Rose stay well and be with the Whittings and the Jacobs. Amen."

The children began to eat but he simply stared down the length of the table into Rebecca's eyes. She studied him thoughtfully and then he saw her push down all her fears, and smiling bravely, she gave him a wink. He winked back at her and sighing lifted his spoon. They ate quietly.

"Aren't you hungry?" He heard Katie Grace ask. It rang in his ears like an alarm bell. Rebecca had risen to get the coffee from the fire and as she heard the words, she dropped the pot. It landed on the floor with a crash.

"Ma?" Israel said.

Ignoring him she turned to Rose. "A Ghrá, aren't you hungry?" She asked Rose.

"No, Mama." Rose said flatly.

She stood frozen, staring at him. He watched her face turn white.

"Rebecca," He said sternly. "Get your shawl and a sweater for Rose." He stood and reached for his own jacket. He held out his arms to Rose and she reached out so he could lift her up. "Go on, Becky." She turned and disappeared into the other room.

He turned to Israel. "You and Katie stay here. If you get scared or there's even a hint of trouble, you get your sister to the fort."

Rebecca returned and wrapped a blanket around Rose's shoulders.

"Where are you taking her?" Katie asked.

"To Chota and if they don't know anything, I'll take her to Shawnee Town, or even to the Choctaw. Don't worry, we'll find a way to help her." He said determinedly. He turned to his wife. "Ready?"

She nodded and they left. Israel and Katie stood on the front porch watching them go even long after they had disappeared from sight.


	7. Fall 6

Mingo had heard of the troubles that the people of Boonesborough were suffering and had decided to check on his family there. He had left Daniel only a week or so ago, when they had returned from hunting. He generally parted from Daniel before they reached Boonesborough, thus giving the Boones a private reunion, and then after a few days, he would come to see them all. He hummed cheerfully as he headed on the trail towards the Boone cabin. He was hoping for some of Rebecca's good cooking - her Irish stew, some biscuits and maybe a pie.

Yadkin had told him once, right before he'd left, in fact, "Don't spend too much time with Becky Boone, Mingo. You'll never marry if you do. There's only one like her in all the wide world and she is most definitely taken." He supposed Yadkin did have a point. Rebecca's cooking alone would be impossible to live up to, but factor in her skill with a rifle, her willingness to live happily far from civilization, and her seemingly boundless joy - not even considering her beauty - what girl could ever compare?

He looked down the trail and was stunned to see Daniel and Rebecca coming towards him. Immediately, he became alarmed. He could see that Daniel was carrying Rose.

***DB***

"Some of the old women remember an illness like that. The children got well but then later suddenly died." Mingo said avoiding Rebecca's eyes. They stood together in a huddle. All around them Mingo's other family, the Cherokee, gathered and watched.

"Did they find a cure?" She asked. "Did the children survive?" Her voice caught on the last word and a tear fell. She rested her chin against Rose's head. Rose sat in her arms unusually quiet.

"They tried so many things. They were never really sure which it was. It worked for some and others not. You must give her to the women, Rebecca. They promise to try."

Rebecca turned towards her husband, and biting her lower lip, she carried Rose to the arms of the circle of women waiting for her.

An older woman spoke to her in Cherokee, but she couldn't concentrate on the words and so didn't understand. She was only thinking of one word over and over and over, "Please, please, please . . ."

The women turned then and carried Rose into one of the tents. The flap was pulled close and Rebecca felt as if she might collapse.

She felt Daniel's arms around her then. "She said not to stop your prayers and to cling to hope. She promised they will care for her as a Cherokee child." He told her. She turned and looked up into his face. He nodded slightly and said, "I know darlin'. I know." and even though Mingo and the entire village was watching, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"The women will go later to gather some mustard and other medicines for her. They want you to come along as well." Mingo said to her. Nestled in Daniel's arms, she nodded her head.

Mingo reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm. "Menewa wants to speak with you."

Daniel nodded and turning to Rebecca he said, "Go sit by the fire, love. Everyone here is a friend." He kissed her forehead and released her. She sat at the fire and watched him disappear with Mingo.

"It is an honor to see you again." Daniel said as he entered the Menewa's tent. "I thank you for the kindness that the Cherokee is showing to my wife and child."

"The Nation understands suffering." Menewa said quietly. "Your child is very ill, and the women do not know if they can help her. You understand this?"

"I understand." Daniel said seriously. "I am grateful for your attempt. The white man's medicine has helped no one. Three children have already died."

"I remember when the sickness was here. I was a boy. Eleven children were sick, only four survived. We treated all of them with the same medicines. The four who lived were very powerful. They say your wife and children are very strong."

"Yes, they are." He said softly.

"There is hope then." He studied Daniel thoughtfully. "Your wife understands this?"

"She does. We came to you out of a desperate hope. She understands suffering." He said sadly.

"Yes, all our women do, do they not?" Menewa said catching Daniel's eye. He glanced over at Mingo. "This one does not yet understand. Ah, someday, he too will have a wife, and he will know. There is no greater pain than to watch her suffer."

"This is true." Daniel said glancing at Mingo. "I pray that his wife will never know suffering. I hope that the children of the Nation will know only peace."

"But you know it won't be so." Menewa said with a sad smile. "The men who come to our land now, are not like you. They do not care for the Cherokee. They only reach out with greedy hands."

"This is also true." Daniel said.

Menewa smiled at him and held out his hand to Daniel, who grasped him by the wrist, as was their fashion.

"You are our guests." Menewa said. "We will do all we can for your child. I shall offer prayers on her behalf."

"I thank you, and I am honored." Daniel said. Mingo led him out of the tent. They paused outside. The noon sun was high in the sky, but the air was still crisp and cold.

"The women have gone to gather the herbs." Mingo said. "They took Rebecca with them. Come, you probably haven't eaten."

"I don't feel much like food." Daniel said.

"I suppose not." Mingo responded.

"Are there some chores?" He asked suddenly. "I'm not a man for waiting."

Mingo smiled and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "I've noticed. Let's see what we can find for you to do."


	8. Fall 7

The moon had risen high in the dark night, and the stars spilled out endlessly across the sky. Daniel stood near the fire waiting. Old and painful memories haunted him.

_Grace and Matthew stood on the porch with him. "She's finally sleepin'." He said._

"_Oh, that's good. I was hoping so." Grace said handing him a pot. "I made some stew. It isn't nearly as good as anything she makes, but I thought it might make things easier. Mima and Israel are fine. They are with the Smiths just now. I was thinking we might bring them home the day after tomorrow."_

"_That will be good. I can't thank you enough, Grace. When I think of her all alone . . ." He turned away._

_She reached out and put a hand on his arm, "She was never alone, Daniel, never. Everyone here loves her and admires her. God was with her, and as much as I could be, I was too."_

_He nodded. "You are dear friends. We struggle our way through grief, Becky and I know that well. Patient friends are rare." His eyes swarmed with tears._

"_Well, I'm not as patient a man as some, but you and Rebecca are dear to us. We'll do our best to walk beside you." Matthew said. "Anything you need, you have only to ask. There's plenty of firewood and kindling. Mingo took care of your furs with Cincinnatus, and the men in town have all agreed to commit part of what they hunt to you and your family. You need only worry about her now."_

"_Thank you." Daniel said. "You'll tell everyone thank you for us?"_

"_Yes, of course. You get some sleep too, Daniel." Grace said softly and standing on tip-toe she kissed his cheek. He watched them as they walked away back towards the fort. He sighed and returned to their cabin. He laid down next to her. She stirred then and opened her eyes._

"_Dan?" Her voice was filled with panic._

"_I'm right here." He said. "Its alright, love." _

"_I was afraid I had only dreamt you came home to me." She said. She looked into his eyes, and reaching out she pulled him into her arms. "Its alright," She whispered. "A ghrá mo chroí, you can go ahead and cry now. It's alright, love."_

_He buried his face in her hair and wept - wept for the beautiful baby boy that he would never hold in his arms again, wept for her burying their son alone and wept that even now, she still loved him._

"You may come in now." An older woman said to him shaking him out of his memory. He entered the tent. It was crowded with women. Rose lay on a pile of bear skins, wrapped in blankets. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks pink with fever. The tent was filled with thick steam. They had just applied some sort of plaster to her chest, and were tucking the blankets back around her. Rebecca sat behind Rose, cradling her in her arms. Her hair had fallen and the steam made it curl up. He couldn't look into her eyes.

He sat facing them. "Rosie," He said softly. "I'm right here with you." Her eyelids fluttered. "Ma's here too. Can you feel her? She's got her arms around you. We are just waiting for you to get better." He said. He had reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. It was warm, and felt so small in his. As he spoke, he felt Rebecca's hand on top of his, holding on to them both. He swallowed. "You keep fighting, little one. Your Ma and I . . ." But he couldn't speak anymore.

They sat like that for hours, taking turns talking to her, praying over her. Rebecca must have recited the entire Bible to Rose during that long night. He was amazed at how much she had memorized, but then was saddened to realize that she recited scripture when she was worried or afraid. She had memorized giant chunks of it worrying after him or their children - the life he'd given her, had left her cause to have most of the Psalms memorized. He sighed sorrowfully.

After a time, an older woman, Daniel couldn't remember her name at all, he was so tired and distressed, told them, "You must take your wife now. She is exhausted. We will care for your child. She is fighting the fever. But your wife must rest, or, she too, will become ill."

He looked at Rebecca, knowing it was going to be nearly impossible to make her leave. Catching his look the old woman said, "Tell her if she does not go, we will not help her child." He nodded his head at her, grateful that she understood. She smiled at him wisely. "All mothers, be they white or Cherokee, are ferociously stubborn, are they not?"

"What is she saying?" Rebecca asked frightened. Daniel hadn't even realized they were speaking in Cherokee.

"She says that Rose must rest, and we must leave her now." He said steeling himself.

"No!" Her blue eyes grew wide. "I'm not leaving!"

"They say that if you do not go. They will not treat her." It hurt him to lie to her, but he knew the old woman was right. It was the only way she would leave.

She turned towards the woman angry. "You'd let her . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence. "I don't understand."

The old woman spoke to him again, saying, "Oh, you chose well. She is a good and loving mother." But she said the words harshly so that Rebecca thought she was telling him they wouldn't treat Rose.

"Please, care for her." She begged. "I will go. I will go. Just help her."

He reached for her hand and the old woman spoke again, this time in English. "We will do all we can. You must rest, now. You may come back in four hours time - do not come before, unless someone calls for you. It is a promise between us now." Rebecca nodded and followed Daniel out of the tent.

The cold air was like a blast after having been inside the warmth of the steaming tent. He was shocked by the cold. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca who shivered in her thin dress.

"Go to my tent." Mingo said. "You can lie down in there." He stood before them now, and taking Rebecca's hands he said, "I will keep watch. You can trust me, Rebecca. I'll come for you if there is need." She nodded and reaching up touched his cheek with her hand. Then turned towards his tent.

"Thank you." Daniel said. "Tell them thank you for everything." He followed Rebecca into the tent.

She was sitting on a pile of bear skins still shivering from cold. He found a blanket and wrapped it around her, realizing suddenly it was a blanket Rebecca had given to Mingo for Christmas just last year.

"Why don't you lie down? Maybe you could sleep a little." He said gently to her.

She shook her head. He sat down beside her. "When both Johanna and Jonathan got sick again, it was just a few hours? Maybe four?" He asked her.

"Yes. Johanna was," She hesitated unsure what word to use. "gone in just three hours. Susan said that Jonathan was gone before the moon was fully up - what is that, maybe four or five hours?"

"She's had the fever now for close to seven. That's a good sign, maybe?" He said.

"Dan," She said her voice so small and quiet he almost didn't recognize it as hers. "I know what people say about me, what you think. I'm not that strong, really. There are some things I'm not sure I can survive, even with you beside me. There's an end to me." She looked up at him her eyes big with tears.

"Becky," He began, but found he had no voice to speak. He sighed thinking that perhaps loving him and choosing a life with him was her greatest mistake.

"Remember what we said after James." He said softly to her. "I will take you as you are: angry, bitter, frightened, broken, loving, hateful. It doesn't change anything 'tween you and me. I'll love you every day, as best I can." He took her hand in his. "You are strong Rebecca. I've never known anyone stronger, but you and I know being strong doesn't cancel out tears and doubt."

Long ago, they had set aside any expectations about grief and how it should or shouldn't be handled. Grief was a strange country you traveled through, as best you could, and if you were lucky, you made it through to the other side. And if you were very lucky, you made it through to the other side together.

"He won't take her from us. He wouldn't do that to you. She will be better. I believe it." He spoke fiercely.

She squeezed his hand tightly, and he pulled her into his arms. "Whatever else happens," She said softly to him. "I love you, Dan - with all my heart." He choked on a sob, and nodded his head. They waited together for whatever came their way.

It was just as the sun was beginning to rise that Mingo came to them.

"Come quickly!" He said with a giant smile. "She is asking for you! The fever has broken!"

In all his lifetime, Daniel had never known such joy - not the first time he'd kissed Rebecca, not the first time he had held James in his arms, not even the day he'd married her - there was no joy like this. A child doomed to certain death, alive and smiling in her mother's arms. He laughed, smiled and wept all at once. He loved everyone and everything in that moment. Mingo came and stood beside him.

"After she's eaten, she'll sleep a long time. She's weak, but will grow stronger each day. They say you should be able to take her home in a few days. Rebecca knows everything they did to treat it - if anyone else becomes ill."

"Mingo I've no words that could even begin. . ."

"We are brothers, Daniel. That means she is my child too. I am so grateful that you came to us. When she is sleeping, you and Rebecca should eat and get some rest. You both are exhausted. You are welcome here as long as you like. You may have my lodge. I am leaving now to go to your cabin. I will tell Katie and Israel that she is well, and that they should expect you home in a few days. I will stay the night, and make sure they are well." He rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder, but filled with love and joy, Daniel threw his arms around him.

"Thank you Mingo! Thank you!" He said. He turned back to his family then, and gathered both Rebecca and Rose into his arms.


	9. Spring 1

Daniel stood contemplating a bolt of light blue fabric. It was covered in small white flowers and he studied it thoughtfully.

"Thinking of a new pair of breeches?" Cincinnatus asked with a laugh.

Daniel gave him a withering look. "No, I was thinking that it might make a pretty dress for Rebecca. Of course, it isn't a very good present seeing as she has to sew the dress. I was just thinking, we had such a difficult winter, it might be nice to give her something pretty."

"Well, I'd give you a good price for it." Ever the businessman, Cincinnatus began to plan his attack. "But if you don't think you can spend it on her . . ."

"Cincinnatus, don't try and angle me. I'll take it, but not because you pushed me. I think it would look pretty on her. You'll have to stare from a distance and I won't." He winked at the old man.

"You are a cruel man." Cincinnatus said.

Daniel lifted the sack of sugar and bolt of fabric, and with a wave to Cincinnatus turned to leave when the sound of shouting broke the relative quite of the fort. He stepped outside followed by Cincinnatus and saw the entire Whitting family with their wagon in the center of the Common. Ruby was unhappy with her husband that was clear. Everyone could hear them. Daniel tried to ignore them, but they stood in the middle of the common area and Ruby was nearly shouting at Peter. Most everyone in the fort stood shuffling around trying not to stare, and pretending not to listen. He leaned near the outside of the tavern next to Cincinnatus.

"You are just going to take the children and leave?" Peter asked his wife.

"How many times do I have to say it?" She fumed. "You never once have ever listened to me. I swear. I hate it here. I'm supposed to just sit at home and wait for you? I spend weeks on end wondering if your dead or if you've taken up with some Indian woman or fallen off a cliff. I'm sick of it."

"Ruby," He began, but she interrupted him.

"No! I am alone always. I am always working. There's nothing here! At least in Boston, I can buy things that I need. I hate all the endless work with no one to help me or talk to me except the children. I'm not supposed to split the firewood - you are! But you aren't here to do it half the time. If my mother could see me! Look at me! Look at my hands!" She continued to load their belongings onto the wagon that was standing in the center of the common area. Their four children stood miserably beside the wagon watching them fight.

"Maybe we ought to say something." Cincinnatus said. Daniel glanced at him and shook his head.

"Ruby, I know things have been hard lately." Peter said quietly.

"Hard? Things have always been hard! Right now things are intolerable. You weren't even here when Johanna took sick! You didn't hold her hand and try to comfort her as she struggled to breathe. You weren't even there when we lowered her into this cursed earth!" She covered her face in her hands.

Peter looked down and said quietly, "I'm sorry Ruby. You can't know how sorry I am."

"It doesn't matter." She said, her voice quiet. "Pete, climb up there. You can drive." She said to their oldest child. He climbed up onto the wagon, as his brothers and sister climbed into the back. "You are too busy doing what you want - this is the life you want. I never, ever did. I've told you that over and over, but you never once listened. You want what you want, and what I needed never mattered enough." She climbed up onto the wagon.

"Ruby!" He said helplessly.

"We'll be at my sister's in Boston." She said. "Now, you won't feel guilty when you are off hunting. You've no one to rush back to anymore." She nodded at her son and the wagon rolled out of the gates.


	10. Spring 2

Rebecca Boone lifted the axe bringing it down on the stump. The wood cracked down the middle and the pieces fell to the side. She reached for another log, and raised the axe again, but a hand reached out from behind her and caught her arm.

"Let me do that." Her husband said, an unreadable expression on his face. "Where's Israel? He should be doing this." He lifted the axe and split the wood.

She smiled at him, and wiped her brow with her apron. "Oh, he did this morning. I just got to baking and needed a little extra. He's out with Thomas. I asked him to catch some fish for supper. He had sort of a miserable morning."

"Well, still, you shouldn't have to get your own firewood, Becky." He tossed the split wood into a neat pile. "Kindling too?" He asked her. She nodded.

"When you get a chance, can you talk to him? The boys were teasing him something fierce this morning about being shorter than all of them. He was upset, but pretended that it didn't bother him." She smiled up at her husband. "I'm just a girl and don't understand things - least that's what he said. I feel mighty guilty, though, he didn't get being short from your side of things.". She watched him quickly chop a good-size pile of kindling.

"Hmm . . ." He said. He carried the firewood into their cabin and stacked it near the fireplace. She followed him inside and went back to the table where she was pressing some shirts with the iron. He sat on the bench and watched her work. He sighed looking at her. Her red hair was piled on top of her head, and her blue eyes sparkled. She hummed quietly as she worked. She was beautiful. It had astounded him that she had even talked to him when he'd first met her. He'd been nearly tongue-tied with shyness when he'd first looked into her blue eyes. Most amazing of all, considering the constant toil and hard-work she endured, her beauty just seemed to increase over time. He'd seen beautiful women come to this wilderness and within a few short months they looked haggard and weary - their beauty fading as if the wilderness itself wore it down. Yet, somehow the same wilderness seemed to magnify his own wife's beauty.

"You're going to stare a hole right though me." She said looking at him. "You seem broody. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. So they were teasing Israel? It's funny. I got teased unmercifully when I was just his age - for being so tall. I must have been six foot already."

"I remember when I was a girl, there was a boy in our village who was so tall. I used to be so frightened of him and the way he sort just loomed over me. I always wonder if I saw him now, if I would think of him as being tall at all. You've sort of shifted my perspective on the issue." She grinned at him.

"I wish I could have known you then." He said looking at her and trying to imagine her as a young girl.

"You wouldn't have liked me." She said as she pressed one of his shirts. "I was skinny and all elbows and knees. And that temper of mine! I was always fighting. My sisters used to tell me that no one was EVER going to marry me! Oh, I would cry my eyes out over it. But my Ma, used to tell me, 'Don't you worry one bit, Rebecca. Someday just the right man is going to come along and love your spirit _and_ your temper.'" She paused in her work staring off into space. "That's funny. I hadn't thought of that in years and years and years. I just now remembered it. My Ma used to tell me that all the time."

"She was right. You are beautiful all the time, but I love it when you get all fiery - especially if it is directed at someone else!" He said winking at her. He studied her thoughtfully and asked, "What do you remember of her?"

"Oh, I don't know. Lots of little things, I guess. She had this one blue dress that I thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. It had lovely white lace down the front. I thought it was made for a queen. We buried her in it." She sighed sadly. "She was tiny. I'm sure that's where poor Israel gets it from. She probably was just an inch taller than he is. And she was so beautiful! Her hair was lovely. It was filled with gold, and just a hint of red underneath. Her eyes were green like yours - maybe that's why I have infinite trust in green-eyed people." She winked at him. "But her eyes were a brighter green with a little blue mixed in somehow."

"Like James." He said quietly.

"Just like James." She smiled at him and their eyes locked in a shared memory of their first child lost long ago. She continued her voice soft. "Oh, and she was sweet. She didn't have a temper like me. She could mother anyone or anything. The crankiest people would melt like butter around her. She was nearly always happy. Seems to me the only thing that ever made her sad was my father. And she was always singing while she worked. I can remember the sound of her voice as she baked or did the wash." She sighed, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Look at me! You must think me silly, crying over my mother at my age."

"No, darlin'." He said looking up at her. "The way you describe her, that's how I'd describe you, Becky - minus the sad part. I wonder what she would've thought of me."

"Oh, she would've loved you to death, and I can't even imagine how much joy she would've got from her grandchildren."

"I don't know. She might not have appreciated my dragging you to the edge of the world and leaving you trapped alone in a cabin for days on end."

"No, she would've adored you. The two of you probably would've conspired against me. She would've loved you because you are a good husband and father. She would've been able to tell that you understand me, and love me. She was good at people. She could tell right off the start about someone, and she would've adored you."

He sighed and looked down at the ground. Rebecca studied him a moment and then turned back to the shirt she had just finished. She set the iron back in the coals of the fire and folded up the shirts she had pressed setting them in a neat pile. She sat down next to him.

"What is it Daniel?" She asked.

"What?" He said.

"Do you have to go somewhere? Has something happened?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

She reached out and grabbed a hold of his chin, and gave him a kiss. Sitting back and studying his face she said, "If you think you can fool me, you got another think coming. I know you like my own reflection. What's the matter?"

"Ruby Whitting took the children and went to Boston." He said. "She was shouting at Peter this morning right in the middle of the common, and loaded up the wagon and left."

"Poor Peter. He never could win her over, could he?" She sighed and rose and went to her pantry to start work on a pie.

"After she left, he looked just pathetic. You know what he said to me? 'If only she'd told me. I didn't know she was unhappy.'" He turned on the bench and watched her as she rolled out the crust for a pie. "How could he have missed it?"

"He knew. Sometimes it is easier to tell a lie to yourself than admit the truth. She was never happy and everyone knew it. It only got worse after Johanna."

"I was listening to her list of ways he didn't treat her right, and Rebecca, you could lay claim to every single one of them."

She stopped her work and wiping her hands on her apron, came over and stood in front of him.

"Is that what you are brooding over? Daniel, it isn't the same at all." She said.

"She was sick of being alone all the time, worn out from all the work, angry she had to bury a child all alone - you could lay claim to that and more." He said looking at her.

"Ruby didn't leave Peter for any of those reasons." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "All of those things are difficult. You and I both know losing a child alone is enough to push two people apart." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Dan, Ruby didn't love Peter. She never has. She married him because her father was cruel and she just wanted to get away. I'm not even sure she liked him very much."

Daniel sat where he was thinking. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"Dan, how do I feel about pruning?" She asked him.

"What?" He looked up at her confused.

"Do I like pruning the fruit trees in the fall?" She asked him.

"No." He said. "You always get scratches and you think the trees look sad when they are cut back, which I still think sounds a little bit ridiculous. I don't think trees feel sad. But why . . ."

"And you don't like replacing the shingles on the roof or weeding the garden."

"Becky, what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Why do you do it?" She asked him. "Why do you climb up and work in the hot sun on that roof?"

"So you don't get rain in the middle of your bed." He said.

"Our bed." She corrected him with a smile. "No, you do those things because you love me. And I do the same." She studied him for a minute, and smiled tenderly at him. "I can endure a lot if I know at the end of it, I'll be in your arms." She reached out and held on to his hand. "Ruby and Peter didn't have that."

He met her gaze then, and smiled shyly at her. "I don't know Rebecca, maybe you ought to aim a little higher."

"Six foot six is about as high as I can manage." She said running her hand through his thick hair.

He laughed and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "What do you need me to do?" He asked her. "I'm feeling mighty guilty, so this could be your big chance. Patch the roof? Wash the floors? Build you a second floor?"

She sat back thoughtfully, and then she said quietly, "I was sort of hoping that you could kiss me some more."

A grin spread over his face and he said, "Lord, almighty, 'Becca! There's none like you beneath all the skies!" And being a kind and thoughtful husband, he obliged his wife, her request.


	11. Spring 3

He sat on the bench waiting for Rebecca. She was gathering her things and fussing here and there. He tried to appear patient.

"I know." She said to him. "I'm almost ready."

"I didn't say a word!" He said with a grin.

"Uh, huh. I can hear you thinking Daniel Boone." She smiled at him. Rose decided to try one more time and turned to her father.

"Pa! Please tell Mama I can go outside while you're gone! Please! Israel said he'd keep an eye on me!" She begged him her giant blue eyes wide.

"You ask your Ma, Rose. We'll do as she says." He said smiling at Rebecca. It had been nearly three months since Rose had been ill, but Rebecca was still nervous about letting her run free outside. She knew she was being unreasonable, but sometimes her fears got the better of her.

"Please tell her Pa! She'll listen to you!" Rose begged yet again.

Rebecca stood in front of the fire gazing at Rose and biting her lip. Daniel crossed to her and putting his arms around her said,"Please, Ma! Let sweet Rosie play outside, please." He kissed her cheek and Rose threw her arms around her mother's legs.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" She said untangling herself from the two of them. "Alright Rose, but only 'cause I can't resist your father's kisses! Now, you listen to Israel and if he says it's time to go in! You obey!"

"Come on, Rose." Israel said reaching for her hand. "Get your jacket on and we'll go for a walk!" She ran to the ladder and climbed up to get her coat.

Israel turned to his mother. "Don't worry, Ma. I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Rebecca reached out and pulled him to an embrace. "I know Israel." She said kissing him.

Releasing him she turned to Katie who sat quietly reading a book. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the stew?"

"Don't worry, I'll stir it every twenty minutes." She said with a smile and then turned back to her book.

Daniel patted Katie's head affectionately and said, "Stir it every fifth page, love. That's what your Ma does!"

Rebecca had turned to gather the basket she was bringing and lifting it, she paused watching Rose climb down the ladder and reach for her brothers hand. He stooped to button her coat and she sighed. Daniel stood with his hand on the door, waiting.

"Ready?" He asked.

"We won't be long." She told Katie, and she followed Daniel out the door. They walked together in the warm spring sunshine. He reached for her hand, and she smiled at him.

"I know I'm being unreasonable. I can't help myself sometimes." She said sheepishly.

"You don't have to explain it to me, darlin'." He said to her. "It seems to me you are behaving pretty well considering the scare we had. A lesser woman would lock her inside the house forever."

"Don't think I haven't considered it."

He laughed then, "It occurred to me too." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

As they neared the fort, they stopped and reaching into the basket, she handed him a pot of stew.

"Tell him to pay close attention while he heats it. If it starts to burn, it'll ruin it. Tell him he's welcome to supper any time."

"You'll be with Grace?" He asked her. She nodded. "I'll come fetch you there."

She nodded and turned toward the fort, while he veered to the left and followed the path to the Whitting cabin.

-DB-

He hadn't gone more than a hundred feet when he heard shouting and saw a figure staggering towards them. Rebecca heard it too, and stopped and turned back to him.

"Stay back." He said to her, setting the pot on the ground, keeping Tick-Licker close. He moved forward as the figure came into view.

"It's Pete!" He said surprised. He ran to meet the boy who stumbled forward. He was bleeding from a gash in his forehead and was filthy and clearly exhausted. He fell forward and Daniel caught him just in time. Rebecca running, caught up to him just then.

"She was driving and we flipped the wagon. She wouldn't let me help. I was trying to right it, and we never saw them coming." He said.

"Shawnee?" Daniel asked. Pete nodded.

"They took Andrew, Amelia, and Ma. Little Robert's dead. He was trying to defend Ma. I told him to hide." Pete's eyes welled with tears. Rebecca had ripped a piece off her petticoat and was gently wiping his cut forehead.

"Hush, now. It's alright Pete. We'll get them back."

"Do you think you can walk?" Daniel asked him.

"I reckon so." Pete said sitting up.

"Becky, take him to the fort. I'll get Peter. Tell Cincinnatus to gather the men." He squeezed Pete's shoulder. "Don't worry son, we'll bring them back. Your Ma's a strong woman, she'll be fine."

He nodded at Becky and they helped him rise.

"Go ahead and put your arm around me, and lean on me, Pete. I'm stronger than I look." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said quietly and leaned heavily on her.

"Can you get him to the fort, love?" He asked her. She nodded and he turned to run the rest of the way to Whitting cabin.

"She should have let me keep driving. I don't know why she won't listen to me. And now, poor Robert, and Amelia and Andrew." He sobbed.

"Easy now, Pete. Let's just stay focused on getting you inside the fort. Nothing good comes from fretting, alright?"


	12. Spring 4

Close to fifteen men had gathered at the tavern. Peter Whitting paced. They had been discussing what to do for nearly twenty minutes.

"Why are we wasting time with talk? Let's go." He said angrily.

"I know you're in a hurry, but a little bit of planning and thought can make things easier in the long run." Daniel told him patiently.

"You think it took you two or three days to walk back here?" Esa asked Pete.

"I think so. It is hard to remember." The boy said nervously.

"There's no way we'll over take them before they reach Shawnee Town." Esa said looking at Daniel. "How's your father these days?"

"Not likely to release a white woman to me in front of his braves." He sighed. "We are probably gonna have to get a mite creative."

"They already have them at the village?" Peter turned on Rebecca. "You were taken, weren't you! How long did they keep you until they took advantage. . ."

"Peter!" Daniel said stepping in front of Rebecca. "That's none of your business and you've no right to speak to my wife like that!" He stood seething his fists balled and ready to fight. Rebecca stood and reaching for his hand loosened his fingers and held on tightly.

"I would be more than happy to speak to you in private, Peter. I know how worried you are. But I don't know how much help I'd be anyway. The Choctaw took me, not Shawnee."

"Every man gather what you need. Meet back here in one hour." Daniel said his voice still heavy with rage.

Peter hung his head. "Rebecca, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please."

She smiled graciously at him, "You weren't thinking clearly. I understand. You were thinking of Ruby."

They sat together in a small huddle near the fire, as the men left.

"Dan 's right." He said. "It's none of my business. You don't have to tell me anything."

"It's alright, Peter. When I was taken, all the men were away on a hunt, so it bought me some extra time. Every tribe is different. There's usually a purification that takes place - if they are interested in marriage. If they consider a woman just a slave, then . . . well she would be ill-treated almost immediately." She looked down. Daniel reached for her hand. "Amelia's still young and looks even younger so they will most likely accept her as a child and leave her alone."

"They left you alone?" He asked her.

"Well, I kept trying to escape. Mostly, I was beaten and starved. I wasn't exactly looking my best, not that it would matter. When the braves finally came back, I was put on display for all to see." She kept her eyes low and spoke softly. She had only ever told this part to Daniel. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "They looked at me and touched me to see if I was worth choosing. But I escaped the next day. They will do that to Ruby, at the very least - they let the men look at the women before they decide who can have her."

"It is probably already too late for Ruby." He said.

"Too late? Whatever happens, it doesn't change who she is. She's still your wife!" Rebecca said angry. Peter said nothing. Rebecca sat up stretching herself to her full height.

"Uh oh." Daniel thought and at the exact same time he also was overwhelmed with a feeling of love and admiration for her.

"So she's ruined for you then? Peter, I am a strong woman. I can drive a team, walk for miles on end, help build a cabin, but I am not stronger than a Choctaw brave, let alone two or three of them! Men! You've no idea! Any man in this tavern could pin me down and do whatever he wants with me and that's my fault? Perhaps she was wise to leave you! Did you even listen to your vows when you made them? This is the "for worse" part. Remember, you promised to stand beside her even then. I can't believe you'd just cast her aside because of something someone else did to her that she had no power to stop!" Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with tears. She rose and stormed out the tavern.

Daniel followed her out, catching her by the arm. "Wait, Rebecca!"

"I'm sorry, Dan. I shouldn't have lost my temper. But I couldn't stop myself! I don't understand him! Poor Ruby! How can she ever come home?"

"Oh, good Lord, woman, don't apologize to me! I was just gonna slug him across the jaw just for starters." He grinned at her and she relaxed then. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Just furious. She's half my size Dan! I can't imagine, no, I _can_ imagine, what horror she's facing. And if you do free her, she gets hurt all over again when her own husband . . ." She choked on the words over-wrought with tears.

He put his arm around her. "Easy, now. Rebecca, he's no husband. They shared the same space that's all. You told me that. There's others that will be here for her." He looked in her eyes. "I can't leave you 'til I know you are alright."

"I'm fine." She said. "Just so. . . I've never wanted so badly to hit someone in all my days." She looked up her husband who grinned at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your Ma was right." He said tenderly and he was shocked to see her eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Oh." She said quietly, and stretched up on tip-toe to give him a quick kiss, but he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Dan! We are in the middle of the Common in broad daylight!" She said.

"I don't care! I love you Rebecca Bryan Boone! Your sisters were wrong! I would cross the raging sea if someone took you from me!" He smiled at her and wrapping his arms around her kissed her again, releasing her some minutes later breathless and blushing.

"You be careful, and come back safely to me, Daniel." She turned to leave but stopped and said over her shoulder, "Tell Pete to come and stay with us 'til they bring his Ma home."

"Don't fret, a chumann, I'll be home with you soon. And for pity's sake, love, let Rose go outside." He grinned at her.

She blushed again. He had picked up her habit of speaking in Gaelic from time to time and it always had a powerful effect on her. As she walked across the Common, Mrs. Jones stopped her.

"Really, Mrs. Boone, I would think a woman of your age would have better respect! There are young girls here! How will they learn about respectable behavior?"

Rebecca smiled at Mrs. Jones, and saw a small circle of girls who stood giggling at the display she and Daniel had just provided. With a glance at Mrs. Jones, she walked over to them and said, "When you choose your love, choose wisely, girls." She turned and pointed to Daniel who stood watching her. "_That_ is what you are looking for; a man who'll hold your hand in front of all his friends, stay beside you during death and sickness, and will kiss you right in the middle of the Common in broad daylight because he knows you need to be reminded of how important you are!" With one last look over her shoulder at him, and a wink, she turned and walked out the gates of the fort.


	13. Spring 5

Daniel was crouched and hidden behind a large rock near the rise of the hill. He signaled to Tom Walker who was hidden to the right of him. They backed slowly down the hill and circled back to where the men waited.

"They have them." Tom said.

"You saw her?" Peter asked.

"We saw Andrew. I didn't see Ruby, but I'm pretty sure I saw Amelia with the children." Daniel said.

"They are smack dab in the middle of Shawnee Town then." Jake said. "Just how we gonna get them out of there?"

"I dunno just yet. We can't go charging in. That would set off a war for sure." Daniel sighed.

"Maybe we could make a trade." Tom said.

"Trade for what?" Peter asked. "The only thing they ever trade for is guns."

"I think maybe we ought to borrow something of theirs, and see what they are willing to do to get it back." Daniel said.

"What are we gonna borrow?" Matthew asked with a grin.

-DB-

"How's he doing?" Grace asked. They could see Pete standing listlessly in the yard outside.

"He's scared to death and I can barely get him to eat. He doesn't sleep. I don't know what to do. He saw them kill Robert. I know he's 13, but he's just a boy, really." Rebecca sighed and sat down at the table across from Grace.

"Poor lad. He's had enough sorrows to last a lifetime. They'll bring Ruby back. He needs his Ma." She set her cup down.

"I'm sure Matthew and Dan are well." Rebecca said. "I pity Ruby. I hate to think how she's suffering."

"Rebecca, do you know they were talking about giving you a public reprimand?"

"What? For kissing my own husband in public?" Her eyes grew big.

"Not that! Although, I did hear about that!" She winked at Rebecca. "ALL the women are talking about that! No, for treating Peter with disrespect."

"Oh! Good Lord! He was talking about rejecting and abandoning his wife, and they want to reprimand me?"

"I said were. You'll never believe who talked them out of it!"

"Susan?" Rebecca said.

"Yes!" Grace said surprised. "How did you guess? She stood right up and said they were being ridiculous. She said everyone knows Rebecca Boone doesn't have a mean bone in her body and if she spoke harshly to Peter Witting publicly, he more than deserved it."

"Oh my! I wish I'd been there. He did deserve it. I saved his life! If I hadn't started yelling at him, Dan would've snapped him in half! We were both furious. Poor Ruby! What will she come home to? A man who blames her? Thank God I was able to get away before . . .and thank God, Dan would never turn me away."

"I don't know what I'd do." Grace said. "but I know Matthew loves me. The life they've had! They had five children and fifteen years together, but no love? Who can live like that?"

"Not me! Never! This life is much to difficult not to at least have love." Rebecca said and Grace nodded.

-DB-

Matthew Bradley hid himself low along the river's edge. He was more than a little nervous. He didn't mind fighting or even killing if it came to that. Protecting your family made impossible things completely possible. But this was altogether different.

He saw her approach. She looked to be about fourteen just a few years older than his own AnnaLee. He sighed but steeled himself thinking of Andrew, Amelia and Ruby. She had two maids with her, as Daniel had predicted. He let a low whistle, like a whippoorwill and prepared to kidnap the chief's granddaughter.

There was no away around scaring her, although the thought of it filled him with dread. He reached up and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand. Daniel and Jake grabbed the other two girls. They repeated over and over again in Shawnee, "We will not hurt you. Don't be afraid." But it didn't change anything; the girls were terrified, and rightly so.

The carried them far away, back to where they'd set up camp. The tied their hands and feet loosely for now, and made the girls promise to be quiet.

"I hate this." Matthew said. "She looks like AnnaLee."

"I know," Daniel said. "Can you think of another way?" Matthew shook his head. The walked over to the frightened girls.

"I am sorry that we have caused you such fear." Daniel said to her. "We only seek to have the woman and children who were taken returned to us."

"The white woman that they brought yesterday?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, we will ask your grandfather to release her, and we will return you. I mean you no harm. I know you are afraid, but I want only to get my people back." He kept his voice calm and tried to sound as kind as possible.

"You grab me in the dark and drag me off, and say you mean no harm?" She was angry and frustrated. She sighed. "My grandfather will not easily agree. He is a proud man, but he is old, and some of his braves are beginning to doubt him. He must prove himself strong."

"Yes, I know." Daniel said thinking.

"You are Shelltowee." She said studying him. "I have heard of you, but never seen you. You know my grandfather, then. You understand that things are difficult just now."

"Yes, but I cannot leave these people with you. They have a family with us. They did nothing but take the wrong trail at the wrong time. We must work together to free them." He said to her.

"We?" She looked surprised. "This is not my trouble. It is yours." She stared at him stubbornly. He smiled.

"You remind me of my daughter. She is eleven." He said to her. "You are as proud and strong as your grandfather. What is your name?" He asked.

"Aponi." She said. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Well, I have three daughters, actually. Jemima, Margaret Rose, and the one you remind me of is Katie-Grace."

"And what would you say or do to my father if he took your Katie-Grace?"

"Ah, you are a clever girl. You are right, I would be furious. I am sure your family will pledge to kill me. What's more, I agree with 'em, but I sort of feel like I've got no choice. I can't let my people get taken. I've got myself a dilemma.". He sighed. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head and he nodded to her. "If you need anything, just ask."

***DB***

"I suppose you think because Blackfish once favored you, that you will not be punished?"

"No, but I don't think you will risk the life of Aponi. I want no anger between us. I pledge you that she and her maids have not received any harm. I want only for the woman and her children to be released to us. I am making a simple trade - your people for my people." Daniel studied the young brave.

"How do I know you have Aponi? How do I know she is unharmed?" He asked.

"How do I know that Ruby and her children are unharmed? I saw the boy earlier. He looked like he had been bruised. And what of his brother? We found his body a ways back. You have brought harm to my people. Yet, I do not seek retribution - just the return of this family."

"I know nothing of this boy. We found them beside an overturned wagon. Perhaps there was an accident. Perhaps he was killed then."

"I will give you time to consider carefully, the path before you. Take this information to Blackfish. Tell him Shelltowee wishes no harm to the Shawnee, but that my anger will not rest forever if my people are killed and attacked. I can bring the body if you need to see it. He was not killed by the wagon, but by a Shawnee arrow. I will return at dawn." Daniel turned and walked away from the camp.

He walked slowly and deliberately as a steady show of strength. When he got a fair distance away, he sprinted to where Matthew and Esa were waiting.

"Good Lord, Daniel! I can't believe you turned your back and walked out like that! I thought for sure he would kill you then and there!" Matthew said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Daniel said. "It was all I could do not to run! He's a fierce one, isn't he? And he is none to happy that we stole the chief's granddaughter."

"What a mess! Just the other day, I was thinking that things were running so smoothly and peaceful! Sometimes I think my wife might be right and we ought to head back to civilization where things are quiet!" Esa said. "I'm getting to old for this!"

"You'd go crazy without any excitement and you know it." Matthew said to him. "What do you think? Will they make the exchange?"

"I dunno. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Daniel sighed.

***DB***

"I had a chat with a brave you might know, Black Hoof." He told Aponi.

"You spoke with him? He thinks he will be our next chief. He will be my husband." She said.

"He is an impressive warrior. He is most decidedly strong. You are to marry? He will want to get you back then." Daniel said studying her.

"You are married?" She asked him.

"Most definitely." He said.

"You chose your wife, or was she chosen for you?" She asked him.

"Well, now, I picked her, but most days, I think maybe it was arranged by the good Lord himself." He said with a grin.

"It is not that way for me. Black Hoof seeks me so that his authority will not be questioned. I am not sure he would risk all to save me." She said.

"Oh, but he must!" Daniel said feeling a sudden glimmer of hope. "He cannot let Blackfish granddaughter remain captured. What better way to prove he is the great warrior who must take his rightful place as chief?" Daniel grinned at Aponi. "I think you might be home, sooner than you think."

"Perhaps." She sighed. "Will you pick a husband for your daughters?"

"My oldest is already married and she chose a husband for herself, but he was a young man both her mother and I approved of. He is a good man and she is happy. I could only wish the same for my other daughters."

"I heard it was that way among your people." She said. "I do not think I could trust myself to make such a tremendous decision."

"There are some among my people that also feel as your people do, and their husbands and wives are chosen for them. I've met many who are joyful in that life." He said looking at her, and thinking that she seemed much older than Katie-Grace; she seemed much older than even, Jemima.

"I do not know of joy, but I wish to be at peace." She said.

"This is a wish we share." He said. "You can rest now. I am to meet with him at dawn. I pray that all will go well, and you will be home tomorrow. Good night." She nodded at him and he left.

He walked from her to Peter, who stood alone.

"What do you think will happen?" Peter asked him.

"I think there's a good chance they will trade with us, but Peter, you've got to remain calm. You need to let me do the talking. This is as delicate as a spider's web. The Shawnee are unsettled just now. Blackfish is losing his authority, and with no living son to take his place, everyone is vying for power."

"I will do my best." He sighed and studied the darkening sky. "It is night. I hope that they are safe. I can only imagine . . . "

"Don't spend any time imagining anything, Peter." Daniel interrupted him. "No good will come of it."

"You are one to talk. You don't know! What if Rebecca had returned to you under different circumstances? Would you be so quick to take her back then?" Peter asked bitterly.

Without thought or hesitation, Daniel swung back and struck Peter full-force across the jaw. He flew backwards and landed in the dirt. Matthew, Esa and Jake rushed over.

"I'm sorry, Peter. You should have listened to Becky. You are the one who doesn't understand. Ruby's your wife, but you don't even know what that means. Whatever she suffers at their hands, she should come home to love, but she would've had to have had it in the first place." He sighed his anger dissipating into a sorrowful pity. "I'll not talk to you about this again, and you _will not_ utter my wife's name _ever_." He turned and walked away.


	14. Spring 6

As the sun crested the hill, Daniel walked back to meet again with Black Hoof. Hidden not far behind him, were Matthew Bradley, and Peter Whitting. Peter had kept his distance not only from Daniel, but from all the men in the long night. Daniel pitied Peter, but more than that he pitied Ruby, who would return to a husband who would no doubt reject her.

Black Hoof stood before him, flanked on either side by his braves.

"Shelltowee." He said sternly.

"Black Hoof." He replied. "What have the Shawnee decided?"

"We are willing to consider a trade with you, but we do not trust you will keep your end of the bargain."

"You have my word. I've not broken my word with the Shawnee since I came to this land." He said.

"Others have." Black Hoof said. "I would like a guarantee to prove your word."

"What guarantee is that?" Daniel asked growing nervous.

"While the exchange is taking place, we shall tie you up. We will release you only after Aponi and her maids are returned to us, and your people have left." Black Hoof smiled.

"And then I will be released?" He asked.

"Then you shall fight for your release. They say no man can defeat you."

Daniel sighed. Becky had once said that the "legend of Daniel Boone" was going to get him killed one day. The stories that people told of him often lead to unreasonable expectations.

"I am just a man. All men can be defeated. I reckon you know that though. If I agree, then you will let our people go?" He asked.

"Yes, the woman and her children will be released, and your people can leave." Black Hoof smiled.

"How many men do I have to fight?" He asked. He had learned long ago that it was wise to make sure that all the particulars were clear before reaching an agreement.

"One." Black Hoof said calmly.

"I will be untied and allowed to fight? Will there be weapons and will I be allowed a weapon?" Daniel asked him.

"You ask many questions! You must free yourself and then fight. There will be no weapons." Black Hoof replied.

Daniel nodded. "Alright, I will go back to my people, and bring Aponi and her maids. You bring me Ruby, Andrew and Amelia. We will make the exchange."

"You agree to my terms." Black Hoof said with a smile.

"I have no choice." Daniel sighed.

***DB***

"I don't like it." Matthew said.

"Well, I'm not too fond of it, myself." Daniel said. "But what choice do we have?"

"We're just supposed to leave you tied up and in their hands?" Jake said.

"Yes, and make sure you take Ruby and the children back to the fort. Who knows what they might plan."

"You mean, I'm supposed to walk into the fort with the Whitting family, and explain to your wife that I left you behind in Shawnee Town tied up?" Matthew said. "There's no chance, I'm doing that!"

"Well, you don't have to explain every little detail." Daniel said.

"Nope. I'll stay behind and come back with you." Matthew said. "These other fellas can explain to her that you are on your way. I'd rather face the Shawnee."

"Alright then. You all take Ruby and the children back to Boonesborough. As soon as you get inside shut the gate and put men on the wall. Matthew and I will follow you as soon as we can. They'd be foolish to kill me. They know it would set off a war, but sometimes people behave pretty foolishly. Make sure you get everyone inside the fort, just in case."

***DB***

"It seems you are going home now." Daniel said to Aponi as he untied her hands.

"Black Hoof has agreed?" She asked.

"Pretty much. If anything happens, make sure that you and your maids get close to the ground as possible. Then get away from any fighting; just make sure you stay low." He said to her.

"Are you planning an attack?" She asked him frightened.

"Oh, no. But you never how things will go, and I wouldn't want you or your maids to get hurt in the crossfire." He smiled at her.

"You are trying to keep me safe?" She asked with a curious look.

"Well, like I said. You remind me a little of my daughter, and I don't like involving you in this. You had nothing to do with taking those people or killing that boy."

"My grandfather has told stories about you." She said quietly. "I didn't think they were true."

"Well, they might not be." He said with a grin. "People tend to exaggerate. Let's get you home, now."

***DB***

It was near dark when Israel Boone heard the alarm bell ring. He had been outside bringing water in to his mother.

"Ma!" He said. "Let's go! Rosie, get your coat." He looked at his little sister who sat at the table practicing her writing on a slate.

"Ma!" He said again. "Hurry!"

"Just let me get this pie!" She said as she rushed about gathering things. "Katie-Grace, bring those blankets!"

Israel sighed. His mother was notoriously slow whenever the alarm bell rang. It wasn't that she hated to part with her possessions, but more that she hated being pushed out of the cabin she'd worked so hard to make just so. They never knew if it would be burned to the ground when they returned.

"Alright," She said at last. "Hurry girls. Let's go!" They rushed together to the fort, with Israel trailing behind, a rifle in his arms. Everyone had already gathered at the tavern and as they entered the gates of the fort closed. Rebecca was shocked to see not only Peter, Jake, Esa and Tom, but a weary looking Ruby, Amelia and Andrew.

"Where's Dan?" She asked forcing herself not to panic. Looking around she said, "Where's Matthew?" It was just then that Grace entered the tavern flanked by her five children.

"What happened?" She asked fearfully.

"Rebecca, Grace," Esa said slowly. "Come sit down." Seeing their eyes grow wide, he said quickly, "They were both fine when we left them. It is nothing like that."

They sat side-by-side on a bench near the fire, and Grace reached out and held Rebecca's hand.

"The negotiations for Ruby and the children were complicated. They were afraid we would try and double-cross them, I guess. They made Dan stay behind, until we left the area. That's all." He said calmly.

"And Matthew?" Grace asked.

"Well, he didn't want to return here without Dan, so he stayed behind to wait for him." Tom said. "He didn't want to have to explain to Rebecca, here, that Dan wasn't back yet." He grinned at them.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rebecca squeezed Grace's hand, and rising said, "Matthew's a smart man." She forced a smile across her face. "So they'll be along shortly, then. I suppose we ought to get everyone settled. It is near dark already, and it is clear we won't be returning home to at least the morning. These children will need to get some sleep." Everyone began to work getting the tavern transformed into a dormitory for the night.

Rebecca walked over to Tom and Esa. "They were alright?" They nodded and Tom reached out and squeezed her arm.

"Dan and Matthew will be fine, Rebecca. The Shawnee aren't foolish."

She looked up at them, glancing at Grace who sat frozen and pale. "You are leaving out some details, though." Tom looked up sharply. "Don't worry, I'm wise enough not to ask. Even if she begs you, don't tell Grace anything else." She said quietly. They nodded at her and she moved across the room to get the children settled.

Jake let out a low whistle. "We lucked out. I thought for sure she'd be furious."

"She's too worried, yet. We might face a tongue lashing after it all plays out." Tom said.

"I'm moving to Philadelphia! I'll not face her when she's riled! Good Lord, that is one tough woman!" Esa said sighing. "Let's get these folks settled, and then we better head back out."

***DB***

Daniel struggled with the ropes at the same time trying to dodge the powerful blows of Black Hoof. The post to which he had been tied was solid, and his hopes of snapping it were quickly dashed. He had managed to give his hands a small leeway, and was nearly loose. Black Hoof, although much shorter than Daniel, was surprisingly strong, and each blow sent him reeling. He began to kick and push at Black Hoof with his legs, and then finally slamming him in the side of the face with his head. It was just then that he got his hands free.

In general, Daniel never really feared a fight, so long as it was fair. He doubted that Black Hoof would fight fair though. He knew that Black Hoof was desperate to secure his place as leader of the Shawnee - rescuing the granddaughter of Blackfish, and defeating Daniel Boone would be an impressive start.

He saw the glint of silver and knew he was in trouble. Black Hoof wielded a knife and cut him right across his left shoulder.

"So much for no weapons!" Daniel thought. He stretched out with his long legs and swept Black Hoof across the knees, sending him reeling to the ground. He pounced upon him immediately, ever mindful of the knife. Grabbing him by the neck, Black Hoof began to squeeze and Daniel immediately rammed his elbow into Black Hoof's chest. He release Daniel's throat and Daniel reached forward grabbing Black Hoof around the throat.

He had forgotten to keep his eye on the knife.

He saw the flash of silver, long before he felt it, and as it plunged into his skin, his last conscious thought was, "I forgot to tell Rebecca where I hid those gold pieces, we saved." As a result, he felt no pain but rather was consumed with a frustration that she would not know where he had hidden their emergency money. Then it went completely dark.


	15. Spring 7

"I put it in the woodshed . . . under all that broken pottery." He mumbled.

"What?" Matthew Bradley asked.

Daniel opened his eyes to the face of Matthew Bradley.

"I'm not dead?" He asked.

"Not quite. Although you were bleeding pretty good. Do you have any idea how heavy you are?" He said to him.

"I'm just tall." Daniel said defensively.

"Uh, uh. You need to lay off of Rebecca's pies." Matthew said with a grin.

"I don't understand. The last thing I remember was Black Hoof coming at me with a knife." Daniel said as he struggled to sit up.

"You might want to take it easy. You got a pretty bad wound on your side there. You got stabbed pretty good."

Daniel moaned. "I feel it. What happened?"

"I don't really know. I got as close as I dared but couldn't really see much. All of the sudden, here comes that little tiny, Aponi, dragging you on a sledge. I thought you were dead, but you were moaning something fierce. I don't know how that tiny little girl managed to drag you as far as she did."

"She must have stepped in. Imagine that! The mighty Daniel Boone saved by a little girl!" He grinned up at Matthew. "Did she say anything?"

"She said to tell you that wishes Katie-Grace peace and joy." Matthew said. "What is in the woodshed?"

Daniel smiled at Matthew. "Nothing important. Just something I forgot to tell Rebecca. I guess now I'll have to find a new hiding place for it. I can't have you stepping in and stealing it. Funniest thing, I was sure I was dead, and I didn't have any deep thoughts, but just that I forget to tell Becky where I hid something!"

"Don't worry, if you had died, I'm sure they would've written a much better ending to that story. You think you can walk? The women folk will be worried to death if we don't head back soon."

Daniel nodded and rose slowly. It was as he was standing, and beginning to move forward that the arrow hit Matthew Bradley square in the chest.


	16. Spring 8

Rebecca held tightly to Grace's hand, as she wept. She looked up and could see Anna and Tom Walker, bent over and working to clean the wound on Daniel's side. She was torn between her desire to help him, and Grace's need for her.

"I'm fine, Becky. You stay with Grace." He had said to her quietly. "I can put my arms around you later." He said and holding her chin in his fingers, he'd kissed her.

He had staggered up to the gates of the fort, looking nearly dead with Matthew slung over his shoulder. Matthew's skin was completely white, and at first Cincinnatus couldn't hear or feel the beating of his heart. He was with Matthew now, trying desperately to save him.

Grace had run to help Cincinnatus, but he had pushed her away. "Keep her back, Becky!" He said. "Let me work!"

She had pulled Grace back and away from Matthew. It had taken all her strength. They stood just a few feet back from him.

"Here." Esa Greene said setting a bench behind them. "Sit down, Grace." He helped her gently to sit. Becky sat beside her, her arms wrapped around her.

They had gathered every lantern they could around Cincinnatus so that he could work. Remembrance was helping him.

"Shh, Grace. They are doing all they can." Becky whispered to her.

"Where are the children?" Grace asked suddenly. "They aren't watching?"

"Susan took them upstairs. They didn't see." She said soothingly.

"I can't . . ." Grace sobbed. "If he . . ."

"Easy, Grace." Rebecca said. "We just need to wait. Let's not worry about anything but just this one minute. You can wait for one minute, can't you? Then we will see what the next minute brings." Grace nodded holding tightly to Rebecca. Rebecca looked up and could see that Anna was putting a bandage around Daniel's side. He looked terrible. His face was a mess of bruises and she could see, even from this distance, the cut on his arm. Tom was cleaning that wound now. She looked back to Grace who seemed small and her rich, brown skin was much, much paler than usual. Tears filled her eyes, as she began to think ahead in time, if Matthew did not survive. She stopped herself, and made herself, instead focus only on the minute that ticked away, even now.

***DB***

Grace sat in a chair beside Matthew. It was nearly noon. Cincinnatus had worked on him most of the night. At dawn, he had come to her and said, "I don't know Grace. It is in God's hands now."

Becky walked over to Grace and touching her shoulder she said, "Have some tea." She shook her head. Becky sighed and rested her hand on her shoulder. Grace reached up and held on tightly.

"Thank you, Becky." She said at last. "I can't just now. I know I need to eat sooner or later, but not just yet."

Becky knelt beside her dearest friend and kissing her cheek, she said, "Don't worry, I'll keep pestering you." She gave Grace a weary smile, and went back to set the mug of tea down.

"You should sleep." A familiar voice said to her.

"You're the one's who's supposed to be sleeping! What are you doing up?" She looked up into the bruised face of her husband.

"How is he?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"The same." She sighed.

"You should get some sleep." He said again. "You've been awake all night." He squeezed her shoulder gently with his one good hand.

"So has she. I'll sit with her awhile longer." She said. He met her eyes, and she could see his concern for her.

"She stayed by my side from the time that Patrick breathed his last, until you stepped in the door." She said through tears. "How could I leave her now?" Saying nothing, he nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

***DB***

Darkness had fallen again. There had been no further attack by the Shawnee and most families had returned to their homes. The Boones and the Bradleys remained in the tavern, waiting. In all the worry over Matthew Bradley, little attention had been paid to the return of Ruby Whitting and her children. They had returned to their cabin, but Peter had not been seen since that first day. His son Pete had said that his father had gone hunting, leaving Ruby and the children alone in their cabin.

Daniel knocked gently at the door. They had moved Matthew out of the main room, and into a small stockroom.

"Becky?" He said leaning his long frame against the door jam. "Pardon me, Grace, but could I borrow Becky for a second?"

"Of course, Dan. Don't be silly." Grace said.

Becky rose slowly, wearily. There had been no change in Matthew's condition. She looked exhausted.

"I'm going to sit with her a spell." He told her. "You, go lie down." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to leave her." Becky said stubbornly.

"I wasn't asking you, mo shearc. You haven't slept in over two days. I'm going to sit with her while you sleep." Daniel said.

Rebecca hesitated. "Promise me, you'll wake me if anything happens." She studied him seriously.

"Only if you promise to sleep.". He said.

"Dan. . ." She said.

"I promise." He said. "Go to bed, please Becky." She squeezed his hand and went upstairs.

He walked back into the room. "You mind if I sit with you Grace?" He asked her.

"You sent her to bed, I hope." Grace said.

"Why don't you lie down too. I'll stay right here." He indicated the cot behind her. "You can rest right there. You aren't even leaving him, Grace."

She sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if . . . He's the kindest man."

"He's strong, Grace. He won't quit and I know he'd do everything in his power to come home to you."

"I've been so fortunate. You know, in my whole life, he was the only one who never asked me." He looked at her.

"Asked you what?"

"Everyone else always wants to know. But he never even asked why my skin was so brown. It never mattered to him."

He studied her thoughtfully, taking in, for the first time, her brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"My grandmother was black, which makes me one-fourth." She smiled at his surprise. "You never noticed?" She laughed. "You never noticed and Rebecca never cared."

"Grace," He said with a grin. "Why don't you lie down just for a little bit? When he wakes he'll need you to care for him. I don't care if you're one quarter green, you need to rest even if it is only for fifteen minutes."

She smiled back at him, and nodding at him, rose and lay down on the cot. He crossed to the cot and covered her with a blanket.

"I'll wake you if anything changes." He said gently. He sat back in the chair next to Matthew and waited.

***DB***

It was the deepest, darkest part of the night and the tavern was completely silent. Grace slept, exhausted and there was still no change in Matthew. Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead trying to avoid all his bruises.

"Better watch those bruises." She whispered.

"It's a good thing I don't have Tick-licker with me! You gotta quit sneaking up on me like that." He whispered back. "What are you doing up anyway? You promised me you'd sleep!"

"I did sleep." She sat on the arm of his chair. She glanced at Grace sleeping. "I'm so glad she's resting."

He wrapped his long arm around her. "Becky, did you know Grace is part black?"

She laughed. "You noticed? You've known her for nearly ten years and you just now noticed?"

"Well, I didn't notice. She told me." He grinned at her. "I never would've noticed. What do I care?"

She kissed his cheek. "I feel like maybe I ought to mention it to you now." She said seriously. "I'm Irish." She grinned at him.

"What? Well, now, that's where I draw the line!" He smiled at her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Dan?" She asked quietly. "You look mighty beat up."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry. He took the worst of it." He sighed. "He stayed behind for my sake, 'Becca."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't fire that arrow, Dan. And if he hadn't been there, you'd surely be dead now."

"I know it." He said.

"Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." She said.

"I love you too, Rebecca." He turned and kissed her. Sighing, he turned back to watch Matthew. "And Matthew and Grace love each other. They deserve to be together too."

"They will be. Matthew is strong." She rested her head against his shoulder.

***DB***

It was nearly noon the next day that Matthew Bradley opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the face of his wife leaning over him.

"Grace?" He whispered.

"Matthew!" She said through sobs. "Oh, Matthew!" She kissed him.

"Hush, now Grace. I'm alright. Don't cry, hun."

But laying her head on his chest, she sobbed helplessly. He reached over with his right arm and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. I'm alright."

He didn't tell her until much later that he couldn't move his left arm at all.


	17. Spring 9

"So it's true then?" Ruby Whitting asked Rebecca Boone.

"They think the arrow damaged it somehow. He can't move it at all. Still, he's alive and I know Grace is grateful. Matthew can manage one arm or not."

They stood on the porch of the Whitting cabin. Rebecca had brought over some food and to see if the Whittings needed any help. Peter had not returned.

"Are you still leaving, then?" Becky asked her.

"Yes, but we will wait for the next supply trip and head out with them. It was foolish to go alone." Ruby kept her eyes low.

"Are you alright Ruby?"

"Well, not according to my husband." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't speak of it. It was . . ."

Rebecca sighed. "It's a different kind of fear. Relentless. Always waiting for something terrible to happen. And then when it does, you wait for the next terrible thing."

"How long we're you taken?"

"It was twenty-three days until Dan found me. But I had escaped, I don't know, maybe five days before that. I'm not sure. They never fed me so it got pretty fuzzy towards the end." She sighed and tried to shake herself free of the memories.

"But they never . . . you weren't . . .?" Ruby asked quietly.

"No. They stripped me down to almost nothing and put me on display for all to see. They put their hands all over me, and some of them kissed me. It was . . ." She drew in a deep breath. "Ruby, you can't blame yourself. They grabbed you. They took you and whatever happened, happened by force. You were innocent of it." She reached out and put a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"That isn't what Peter says." She said quietly.

"Pardon me for saying so, Ruby, but Peter's a fool."

"And what did Dan say, when you told him?"

"That's not the same." Rebecca hesitated.

"You can say it. It's no secret. Why is it different?" There was a sharp bitterness to her voice.

"We married for love." Rebecca said softly.

"That would be different." Ruby said with a laugh. "So, what did Dan say?"

_She sat silently, waiting. Her ribs ached and she could feel the sting of her split lip and the throb of every single bruise, but none of that equaled the anguish of this moment which seemed to stretch for hours. His head was down so she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew him well, and the line of his shoulders revealed it all; he was angry._

_"Dan, I'm . . .they were so strong and I . . ."_

_He looked up then, suddenly. "Give me a minute, please, Rebecca. I'm just so . . . " He was harsh, sharp. _

_She felt utterly alone._

_After a minute he looked at her. Her eyes widened, startled. She could see he was enraged, but she also saw a deep compassion._

_"Those. . . I want to . . . " He stopped himself and looking into her eyes he said, "Darlin', I'm not angry at you. Why would I be angry at you? Becky, no! How could you think I'd be angry at you? How could you doubt?" His voice softened. "'Becca. . ."_

_He knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I'm taking it all back, Rebecca. None of it happened. They're hands never touched you. And only my lips have ever kissed you." He leaned in and very gently kissed her. _

"But what did he say?" Ruby asked again.

"He didn't say much. But Ruby . . ." Rebecca could think of nothing else to say to her.

"What did he say?" She was determined. "Did he say that he loved you still? Did he say that none of it was your fault?" Rebecca nodded silently. She glared at her. "Peter did NOT say any of those things to me!"

"Ruby, the things he said, they aren't true. He's just angry that they hurt you. He doesn't know how to say it."

"Yes, that's why he ran off, and hasn't come back. You spoiled woman! You've no idea what it is like to live with rejection every single day - knowing that no one wants you and never will!"

"But, Ruby, that isn't true. Everyone agreed to go and bring you back. You do matter to people here."

"If they hadn't brought me back, then the Shawnee could just go after more and more of us. It wasn't really about me. Go away, Rebecca Boone. Go back to your house filled with love. Go back to the husband that loves you. Get away from me! There's nothing you have to say to me! You don't know anything about pain or suffering. Go back to your perfectly, spoiled life!"

Realizing that nothing she said would make a difference, Rebecca rose slowly. "I am sorry Ruby, for everything. If you need anything before you leave, send Pete to us. I know everyone is willing to help when you leave. I know Katie-Grace will miss Amelia terribly." She turned and walked down the steps and followed the path back home.

***DB***

Amelia Whitting hesitated just outside the front yard of the Boone cabin.

"Hello, Amelia. Have you come to see Katie-Grace? She's inside."

"Yes, Mr. Boone." But she didn't go to the door.

"Was there something you need?" He asked puzzled. "Is everything alright at your cabin?"

"We are fine. It's just, well, Mama isn't good. She stays in bed all day long and sometimes she gets up in the middle of the night and wanders off. We don't know what to do." She hung her head.

"Don't worry, Amelia. You go on in and visit with Katie. Mrs. Boone and I will go check on your Ma."

"You will? Even after the mean things that Mama said to her?"

He hesitated, " Ye-es. Even after that. Can you ask Mrs. Boone to come out?" He said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She disappeared inside and a few minutes later Becky came out.

"What is it Dan? We are baking bread so. . ."

"Amelia says her Ma isn't doing well. She won't get out of bed and sometimes wanders off at night." He studied her face.

"Well, maybe Anna or Grace could look in." She said quietly. "The girls need help with the bread and . . ."

"Uh huh." He said. "Otherwise you would head right on over?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job. I think maybe I offended Ruby when I. . ."

"You are a terrible liar, Rebecca." He interrupted her. "What happened? What did she say to you and why didn't you tell me about it?"

***DB***

Ruby wasn't inside. They found little Andrew with Pete who was feeding him some stale bread.

"We haven't seen Ma since last night." Pete said.

Rebecca put her arm around the thirteen year old boy. "Don't worry Pete, Mr. Boone can track anyone. You take Andrew to our cabin. The girls will feed you boys. We'll bring your Ma there, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said stoically and taking his baby brother by the hand, he turned to leave. As he reached the threshold, he paused and dropping Andrew's hand he doubled back and grabbing hold of Rebecca's hand he kissed it and said, "Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you."

Knowing that pulling into her arms would only embarrass him, she stifled her motherly tendencies and said only, "Oh, Pete, you are more than welcome." He nodded and left with his brother.

"You would mother the world if I'd let you." Her husband said.

"_'Let me_'?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How 'bout we see if we can find Ruby?" He winked at her.

Her trail was easy to follow. But it wandered and doubled-back again. It was the path of someone who had no clear destination. It was near dusk that they found her. She sat teetering on the edge of a sharp cliff. Her feet dangled over the edge.

They backed away, hesitant, unsure how to proceed.

"She's so close to the edge. She was so angry with me." She said looking up at him.

"Angry at you for what?" He responded protectively.

"Dan," She sighed, "Being overly protective of me isn't going to help. . ." They'd discussed this already.

"Its my job, darlin'." She put her hands on her hips. He sighed and continued, "I think it should be you. You talk to her and I'll come around the other side in case she tries to run off."

"Alright, but promise me you'll stay focused. Don't pay attention to what she says. Remember, she's been through a lot, Dan. And she's all alone."

"Alright." He said. "I'll try." He caught her look. "It's the best I can do." He said with a shrug.

She nodded and they separated.

"Ruby," She spoke softly as she approached her. She swung her legs and hummed tunelessly.

"Ruby," She said again. This time a bit louder.

"You've come to save me?" She laughed bitterly.

"Amelia came to us. She's frightened and worried." Rebecca moved closer.

"Yes, my children. . .I should be thinking of them." She leaned forward and peered over the edge.

"Ruby, why don't you come back over here by me. We can talk."

"You can tell what it's like to marry for love! That will be fun. Or maybe you can explain why he leaves you so much!" She pointed at Rebecca. "Maybe he doesn't forgive you."

Rebecca glanced past her to Dan who moved forward angrily, but she shook her head at him.

"Ruby, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you survived something unimaginable, but your children need you. Peter hasn't returned. You are all they have."

"Stop trying to save me. It almost got your perfect husband killed and it cost Matthew his arm. If he's so perfect and you're so happy why is he always gone?"

"Ruby, scoot back." Becky moved even closer. "You need to rest. When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't want food. I don't want anything." She spoke flatly. "Except maybe to cause hurt. Why would I want to do that?" She whispered the last part softly.

"Because you feel hurt." Rebecca said gently.

"I don't feel anything." She said. "Where is he anyway, this husband you married for love? He must be nearby." She glanced around. He stepped out of the shadows then.

"I'm right here." He said.

"Of course you are. You took her back? I suppose that is proof it is love, or it could just be that she was an investment. Everyone knows you bought her." She turned back towards Rebecca. "He did didn't he? Bought your indentures? You are nothing more than his slave. And what a poor return for his money. How many babies have died now?"

Becky turned pale and Daniel moved towards Ruby, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could Rebecca knelt down next to Ruby.

"Oh, Ruby. I know you are hurt. But please, come away from the edge! Come back with us! Your children have no one else! Don't you see, they'll feel rejected just like you if go away. They need a mother. It would be so hard for them to live their lives without you! You don't know what it is like to be all alone so young!" Rebecca reached out and held onto Ruby's arm.

"Why would you be kind to me? Why? I've been nothing but hurtful. I've never said such hurtful things to anyone! I don't know why either. You've done nothing to me. It is like I'm not me any more - like they transformed me somehow." She turned and stared at Rebecca with wide, tearful eyes.

"I understand how afraid you are. I know what it is like to be surrounded by strangers who want to harm you - day after day - every single second afraid. It is horrible and powerful. You can't just come home and forget it - not even considering the things they did to you. But Ruby, you have to see you aren't thinking clearly just now. You are upset and tired and hungry too. Just come back with us and rest for a bit. Maybe it will get better with time. We can make sure you get home - to your Ma and your sisters. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She spoke gently.

"Yes, but what will my Ma say? How could I tell her?" She stared at Rebecca. "No. I'm past saving."

She turned and looked Rebecca squarely in the eye and threw herself off the edge."


	18. Spring 10

Rebecca Boone moved immediately. Without thought, throwing herself over the side after Ruby, she grabbed Ruby's arm with her right hand, and at the same time, she threw her left arm straight up into the air, knowing he would grab it. She felt a crushing pain as he caught her by the wrist.

Even as she moved she heard him say, "Rebecca! No!" As he held tightly to her arm, he called out, "Hold on!" He had thrown himself down while reaching out to grab onto her so he lay stretched out his face over the edge, his long arms holding on to her.

"Let go!" Ruby screamed, angry. She flailed and kicked.

"Ruby, hold still!" She said.

"No! Let go!" She kicked and fought and Rebecca swung wildly slamming against the cliff.

"Ruby! Hold still!" Daniel yelled from above.

Ruby dug her fingernails into Rebecca's arm. She cried out in pain but still clung to her.

"Ruby, don't do this! Your children need you!" Rebecca called to her, but with a burst of strength Ruby kicked, flailed, hit and dug her nails even deeper into Rebecca Boone's arm. Finally, Ruby managed to grab hold of Rebecca's fingers and forcefully pried one back until it snapped, and as Rebecca screamed out in pain, she slipped from her fingers.

As she fell, Daniel called out, "Becky! Don't look down! Look at me!" She kept her eyes on his but nothing could block the sound as Ruby Whitting fell to the earth.

Straining, he managed to pull her up so that only her legs hung over the side. She pushed with her feet until using all her strength she kicked her legs over the side. Exhausted they collapsed side-by-side looking up into the darkening sky.

"Are you alright?" He asked leaning over her. She nodded and said, "I'm fine."

She sat up slowly. Her left wrist was swollen and from her right wrist fell drops of bright red blood. He took out his handkerchief, and wrapped it around the wound on her right wrist.

"For God's sake woman, what if I hadn't caught you?"

"Daniel, language, please!" She said to him.

"You're worried about my language? Rebecca Ann Bryan Boone, you are lucky, I am a moderate man! You jump over the edge and hope I'll catch ya! Don't ever do anything like this again. What if I hadn't grabbed you in time?"

"You did catch me. I knew you would." Shaking his head he helped her stand.

"Well, I also broke your wrist, I think. Let's take you to Cincinnatus." He said.

"What about the children?"

"They can sleep tonight, sweetheart. Their mother will still be gone tomorrow. Let's look after you first."

***DB***

"Well, it's broken." Cincinnatus said. "And so is your finger." He had already carefully wrapped the wound on her right arm.

"Oh, I'm fine. Poor Ruby." She said sadly. "I wish she could just have waited a few days. I was so distracted with Matthew and Grace. I should've gone to see her sooner."

"Now, don't go feeling guilty. Lots of kind folks had called on her. The trouble was the one person she needed help from the most is still off somewheres blaming her." He frowned. "The men left to bring her back and bury her. They'll put her beside Johanna." Daniel said standing next to her and handing her a glass of brandy.

"No, thank you." She said.

"Drink it, love. You look white as a ghost." He said handing it to her and she sipped it slowly.

Cincinnatus rose and came back with a mug for Dan. "You look like a man who could use a little blue thunder." He said. "What about you? You hurt anywheres?"

"Nope. My heart 'bout stopped when this little gal decided to throw herself over a cliff after Ruby, but it started up again." He shook his head at his wife. "Rebecca, I swear . . ." She raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

"She's been difficult from the day I met her." Cincinnatus said with a grin. "I hired her to help at here and the next thing I know, I'm hosting a wedding and _still_ running this place all alone!"

"Oh, and that reminds me. There's something we need to clear up." Daniel said. "Cincinnatus, how much did you pay for Becky, do you recollect?"

"For heaven's sake, Daniel. I don't care about any of that. She was just upset. I'm not your servant. I know that." She frowned at him.

"Well, you always said you didn't need to know any particulars, but I was thinking that maybe you ought to."

"You never told her?" Cincinnatus asked.

"Well, she said she didn't want to know about it, and I don't know how well you know the lady, but it tends to go better for you, if you listen to her." He winked at her. "So, do you remember, how much did you pay?"

"Well, she only had a year and a half left, and that was a condition of my buying her papers - that her indenture didn't restart. I guess it was one hundred pounds. That sound right, Becky?"

She nodded.

"And when I asked for her hand, what did we agree on?" Daniel asked him.

"Well, mostly we agreed that neither one of us wanted to exchange any money over it. I couldn't take money then . . ." Cincinnatus looked uncomfortable.

"You?" She asked surprised. "I've seen you haggle with small children and widows!"

"This was different. You were so . . . sweet and ridiculously in love. And he would've signed over the deed to all of Kentucky. It didn't seem right. But we agreed on a price."

"We did." Daniel said. "One pie."

"One rhubarb pie as good as my own mother's to be paid on my birthday." He grinned at Rebecca.

"You bought me for a pie?" She asked.

"Well, the judge said money had to change hands or your freedom wouldn't be legal. So we added to the price." Daniel said.

"One pound." Cincinnatus said with a grin.

"You bought me for a pie and a pound note?" She laughed. "I think I've paid you back by now."

"Well, actually, I didn't make that pie; _you_ did. And remember that fox you shot that first year we were married? It was beautiful - all red with a silver streak down its back."

"Yes! It was the first pelt I ever shot! I was so proud."

"And how much did Cincinnatus pay you for it? Do you remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember, but I was broken-hearted and wanted to keep it. But you said we could use the money."

"He paid _you_ two pounds, but I gave him back one. Then we filed your papers, and you were free. "

She stared at the two of them. She stood speechless and utterly surprised.

"You bought your own freedom, love. I never did." He smiled at her. "I made the judge put it on the papers too. They are somewhere at home. I'll dig them out. He refused and said a woman couldn't make a purchase and insisted on putting my name on it, but I made him cross out my name and put yours underneath. I didn't want anyone to question whether or not you were a free woman."

"I think you've finally struck her speechless." Cincinnatus said laughing. He turned and started to walk away, but hesitated. Awkwardly, he gave Rebecca a kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't have taken money for you. You were like my own daughter." Embarrassed he turned and left the room before she could speak.

Unsure of what to say, and feeling somewhat embarrassed himself, Daniel cleared his throat and finally said, "I suppose, we should get home." He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Daniel Boone." She said softly. He looked down at her.

"What? Are you crying?" He asked surprised. She nodded her head. "Well, you've had a terrible day. I suppose you are due for a cry." He put his arm around her.

"No, it isn't just that." She said looking up into his green eyes with tenderness. "I can't believe it. Ruby was right. I am a spoiled woman."

"Not from where I stand. Seems to me, you could do a lot better."

"Never. Not in a million, million years." And standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him.


	19. Summer 1

The summer sun beat down on Daniel's shoulders. He wiped the sweat off his brow and gazed across the field. The heat was brutal and he had plowed nearly half the field. He sighed and bent to pick the reigns when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Come sit in the shade with me for a spell. I brought some biscuits." His wife smiled at him.

"You would put a Shawnee brave to task! You sneak up better than anyone I know." He said.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." She said laughing as he followed her over to the tree line and the shade. "Aren't you the legendary Daniel Boone? I've heard stories about you! Thunder in your right hand, lightening in your left, brother of the Shawnee and Cherokee Nations, able to capture a bear with only his hands, and a woman with biscuits terrifies you?" She grinned at him.

"You just caught me on an off day." He winked at her and took a biscuit. "Thank you. I was trying to think of a reason to get out of the heat."

"Well, it gave me an excuse to get out of the cabin." She wiped her brow. "It sure is hot! You've made good progress. You'll be finished by the end of the week." She sighed.

"Now, why do you sound sad about it?"

"When the planting is done, you'll check the fences, stack up a giant pile of firewood, and then you'll be free to hunt." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Well, I don't think I'll be heading out for a few weeks, yet. But I suppose you are right." He put his arm around her.

"It's too hot to plow today. You should work when it's cooler." She smiled at him.

"Uh, huh. How many days are you going to try that?"

"As many as I can." She kissed his cheek and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I've got no reason to complain." She rested her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled and said, "I'm gonna remember you said that." He squeezed her shoulder. "I am grateful you are sad to see me go and happy when I return, and not the other way around."

He laid back in the grass on the hillside and looked up through the trees into the bright Kentucky sunshine. "You may have convinced me to be lazy, though." He squinted at her sitting up next to him. "Where are the youngins?"

"Down at the river." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You missing them?"

"Uh, uh. Not one bit." He said with a grin and reaching for her hand, he pulled her down and into his arms.

***DB***

"Mama!" Rose shouted joyfully.

Israel looked up and saw his parents walking down the hill towards the riverbank. They were holding hands. He shook his head and jumped back into the cool river. He ducked underwater and swam upstream. If he swam a little further to the right, he would be in the thick reeds that he and his sisters had once hidden in for hours. He floated on his back and stared up into the sky. He didn't like to look at the reeds because it made him remember how he felt that day as he had watched the Choctaw drag his mother away. Looking back towards his family, he watched his mother playing at the edge of the river with his sister Rose. She was still very thin. He could remember how she looked when his father had first brought her home; her face and arms badly bruised, her feet cut, and so skinny you could see her bones just beneath her bruised skin. Just thinking about it made him angry all over again. He sighed.

"Wanna try and catch some fish?" His father asked from the riverbank just to the left of him. "What's a matter, Israel?" He studied his son.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He glanced back to his mother who lifted Rose high in the air and then dropped her in the water. Her laughter echoed along the river.

His father followed his line of vision and watched his wife with a smile.

"How is she always happy?" Israel asked him. "She's still too skinny and you know her feet still hurt. I've seen her limping when she thinks no one is watching. But if you saw her you would think nothing bad had ever happened to her. And me, I get mad when I even think on it."

"Well, you've just hit on the greatest mystery of my life." His father said with a smile. "I'll never unravel it, Israel." He studied Israel thoughtfully. "But it is something to consider, Israel, when you choose a wife."

"Oh, Pa," Israel protested.

"Now, listen son, this is important. You can find a pretty girl. There's plenty of those. You

can find a girl who is a good worker - strong. There are plenty of those. But if you can find a beautiful girl who is strong, can work hard and endure hardship with a smile - that girl is one in a million, Israel."

"I thought you boys were gonna catch us some supper!" His mother called from downriver. "Can we build a bonfire, Dan? It's too hot to cook inside." She stood in the river. She grinned at him. The blue of her shirt matched the sky, as well as her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am." He tipped an imaginary hat at her. He turned to Israel and said, "You think carefully on it, Israel. A girl like that, is one in a million."

"I suppose. But we'd better catch her some fish, Pa, if we want to keep her smiling." Israel grinned at him.


	20. Summer 2

The moon was full and bright and a soft cool breezed floated in through the window where she stood gazing out. She sighed knowing what she needed to do, but not wanting to. She still had one more week before he was set to leave, she decided to put it off for another day. It was the third time that she had decided to put it off.

"Becky? There you are. Too hot to sleep?" He rubbed his face sleepily and stood beside her at the window.

"No. There's a nice breeze now. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. I just turned over and you weren't there. That breeze is nice! Something bothering you?" He studied her thoughtfully.

"No. I was just looking at this big moon. Rose woke up a bit ago and I went to her, but she'd climbed in with Katie. Then I was sort of awake." She smiled at him but she didn't look directly in his eyes. He'd noticed that she'd been doing that for the last week or so. He knew from years of hard-learning that she was avoiding something.

"Becky, what is it? You don't want me to go?"

"I didn't say that. I know you need to check your traps and do some hunting before the fall harvest." She sounded defensive.

"I didn't say you did. Sweetheart, what is it?" He took hold of her hand. She sighed but still said nothing. She stood silently staring at the moon but held his hand tightly.

He waited.

"I . . ." She paused. "Dan, you know I take my promises seriously." He nodded at her puzzled.

"I made a promise to you a while back, but it is difficult for me to keep it. I don't want to break it, but I don't really want to keep it either." She dropped his hand and moved away from the window. She stood beside the table. He turned and faced her but still he said nothing. He had learned long ago, that if waited long enough, she would talk.

She looked at his eyes then and sighing again said, "You sure have gotten wise over the years." She gave him a small grin.

"Don't try and distract me with flattery, love. Why don't you just tell me about it, instead of avoiding it?" She stood silently. He smiled at her. "I can wait." His eyes remained steady on her.

"Dan, . . .I . . ." She struggled.

"It can't be that bad. You didn't steal a horse or kill a man, did ya?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him."No, it isn't anything bad really. And I'm only saying it because of the promise you made me give. But, you have to promise you won't spend your time and energy worrying on it." Still she hesitated. He stood silent and continued to wait.

"Alright, then!" She said as though he'd been arguing with her. Taking in a big breath she said, "In the spring, there might be another Boone. But I . . ."

"You're carrying a child?" He interrupted her, his voice filled with the wonder of it. He smiled lovingly at her and crossed over to her but she stepped away and sat down. "Oh, Becky," he began gently, understanding that she was afraid.

"I don't want you getting excited just yet." She let out a long breath. "It's too soon and you know what might happen. What will probably happen."

He said nothing but studied her thoughtfully. "Rebecca," He said gently. He sat down at the bench in front of her. "So, you'd keep it to yourself, then. That's what you'd prefer?"

"I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to be sad or disappointed if . . ."

"Rebecca, you've never disappointed me." She looked up at him then. He smiled at her and reached for her hand. "We've talked about this so many times, but it is like you are determined not to listen."

"I just . . . I can only manage so much at a time. I hate to think that I will cause you pain again. It isn't fair to you." Her voice was soft and sad.

"You think it has been all your fault?" He squeezed her fingers when she didn't answer him. "Your Ma explained to you about babies, didn't she? There's more involved than just you." He grinned at her.

"Daniel . . ." She said wearily.

"Well, you are acting like it is all your fault. I've known you a long time, 'Becca, and I can't think of a thing you've done that would deserve this kind of punishment."

"My temper for starters, and I'm willful as the day is long."

"So God took Patrick from you for that? And Elizabeth? And William? He took those other three who we never got to meet because you are headstrong? And he punished me, too? That doesn't make any sense and you know it."

"I don't want to talk about it, please, Dan. It is too . . ."

"Darlin' we have to talk about it. I'm not leaving 'til we get this straight. Mima told me how things were before Rose was born. I won't allow that again. You _are_ a stubborn woman, Rebecca - stubborn about blaming yourself. You really believe that those babies died because you did something wrong?"

"I don't know, but there must be something, I did. Other women don't have the same troubles. Why look at Mrs. Jones, she's always got a baby on her hip. They must have ten now. There must be a reason, and I'm the one carrying them, not you."

"How can you believe that? Becky, you must have half that Bible memorized, but you aren't listening to it. That's not how He works and you know it. Sometimes bad things just happen. And sometimes they happen to the best people we know. Why isn't it my fault? Why isn't it something I did?"

"You aren't willful like me. You are much more patient, and you aren't the one carrying them and feeding them - I do all that." She sighed, frustrated. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"What about James?" He asked her. "Was that punishment for you too?"

"Don't talk to me about James." She said in a whisper. "That's different."

"It is different. That _was_ my fault. I was prideful, and didn't listen to reason. I never should have let those boys go on ahead alone. You even told me not too, but I didn't listen."

"Oh, Dan. Stop it. You couldn't have known. James died because of . . . he was deceitful. You couldn't have known it. It was . . . his fault. You weren't responsible for it. Please, lets not talk about it." She covered her face with her hands.

He sighed. "I must have spent days and days weeping over it. Blaming myself. I was so angry that I could have been so foolish. I couldn't bear to even look into your eyes. I wanted to just go off somewhere and die." He turned to her and pulled her hands away from her face and held them. "But you came to me, and you told me that sometimes bad things happen for no reason at all. That it wasn't my fault; that there was no way I could have known what was in that Shawnee's heart. I'll never know such forgiveness and kindness here on this earth. Becky, you forgave me of something I really did have a hand in, but you won't forgive yourself for something that you had no control over."

"You didn't cause James' death. It wasn't your fault." She said again. She rose and stood next to the fireplace. "This is why I would rather keep it to myself until we know one way or the other. It stirs up too much."

He followed her over and standing in front of her, brushed the hair off her forehead. "Maybe it needs to be stirred up. You do have a bad habit of avoiding things." He looked into her eyes. "You're acting just like Ruby, believing those lies Peter said - that everything was her fault - that she was guilty. She couldn't look at things clearly because she was in too much pain and it was too close to her. You are the same way - maybe it makes it easier somehow, thinking there's a reason. Maybe it keeps you from considering blaming me. But either way, you aren't seeing things clearly either. You are a good, sweet, loving woman and I've never seen anyone study the Bible as much as you. You are a loving mother, and a patient wife, but all you seem to see when you look at yourself, is someone who deserves punishment. Is that it?"

She said nothing. Her lower lip trembled. She made no sound at all and it was only as the tears rolled down her cheeks, that he realized she was crying. He had pushed her to her limit and he knew it. It pained him to see her so distraught, but in all their years together, she had never really complained about this. She wept at each loss, and turned to him for reassurance, but he had never heard her utter one word about how terribly unfair it was. The most she had ever said was, "I wish . . .", and even then she hadn't completed the sentence.

"Go on, sweetheart," He said quietly. "You can say it."

"It isn't fair!" She wailed at last. "I wanted every one of those babies! I loved them before I ever saw their faces and even if I never did. I want to tell you a new baby is coming and laugh and smile, and plan, just like everyone else. But I am terrified. I don't want my heart to break again. I don't think I can endure it. And I can't have you hurt. I can't bear to see you or others look at me with pity, again." She looked up into his eyes. "Why? Why did they all die?" She was sobbing now. "Oh,why did you make me talk about it? I don't want to feel this way. I can't do this again. I swear, Dan, I've been as good as can be. I've tried and tried. Why does He take them from us? Why?"

He had pulled her into his arms. She shook with sobs. He remembered what Menewa had once said. There was no greater pain than seeing your woman suffer. He had no answers for her. It was the only thing in his life, other than James, that he desired to be different.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wish I knew. I'd do anything to change it. Anything." He kissed her forehead. "But you can't lock it away, love. You can't keep it inside, like a secret. You know, this is the first time I've ever heard you say it is unfair? You push it down and away, but it hurts you inside. You can't do that, darlin'. It doesn't work."

He kissed her again. She was a contradiction - strong as iron on the outside but the most fragile fine china inside. It was a secret only he knew. He sighed. "How does it go? You are my heartbeat?" He asked her.

"My heart beats inside you. Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." She said.

"That's it. My heart beats within you." He said to her. She looked up at him. "We'll wait and see together."

She nodded her head and said nothing but held onto him tightly. They stood together for some time, as her tears subsided.

"Love," He said gently, after a bit. "I've got a list of demands for you."

"Daniel, don't . . ." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"Uh uh. You don't get to argue, either." He interrupted her.

She looked up into his face and he grinned at her. She smiled back and sighing asked him, "Alright, what are they?"

"Well, do not carry the water bucket or more than two pieces of firewood. I don't care if the fire goes out or the water runs dry! The children can do it. And rest when you need to. Both Israel and Katie can hold their own in the kitchen, so you don't have to wear yourself out worrying about them starving to death without you."

"Alright, I suppose that's reasonable." She said.

"And one last thing." He said trying to determine how stubborn she was going to be on this issue.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I want you to tell Grace. I'd feel better, knowing someone else knew about it. And she's a good friend to you, Becky. She'd make you talk even if you didn't want to."

She moved and sat down at the settee. "I don't want to. Please, don't make me."

"Becky . . ." He began.

"No, wait. Let me explain it to you. It is just that if I tell her, and something happens than I have to tell her that. And I hate more than anything, having people look at me with pity. 'Poor, Rebecca. She's lost all those babies. I don't know how poor, Dan manages.' It makes me angry. I can't bear the things people say to each other about me, and it is even worse the things they say to me." She looked down at her hands.

He sighed. "I can understand that, but before Rose was born, you stayed out here all by yourself for _over four months_! You didn't see anyone or go into the fort! You carried all of it alone. Mima said she'd wake up in the middle of the night and you'd be pacing the floor. I can't have that again."

"How about a compromise then?" She looked up at him her blue eyes wide.

"What kind of a compromise?" He crossed his arms.

"I promise to tell her _if _something happens OR it gets to the point that I can't hide it anymore. You'll only be gone a month or so. Six weeks isn't very long. No one will be able to tell before you come back. It was different with Rose. You weren't supposed to be gone so long. Then, I was worried you'd never come home, and I couldn't tell anyone else, when I'd never even said it to you. I waited for you because it gave me hope, that you'd be home. This isn't the same at all."

"I suppose that's fair." He studied her. It was good to have her look him directly in the eyes again. She seemed less restless, and more at peace. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He asked her softly. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm thinking that it would be so good to see you holding a tiny baby in your arms again, and I guess I'm thinking that even if you don't, we'll manage it together. I'm thinking that I'm awfully sleepy." She smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "And, I'm thinking that sometimes, not all the time, mind you, but sometimes, you are right."

He grinned at her, and reached for her hand. "Well, mo shearc, we will manage it together. We are unbroken, you and I." She nodded her head, and kissed his hand. He sighed and continued, "Come on to bed and get some sleep then. I'm not going to say another word - I can't risk shattering your illusions of my _rare_ ability to be right!" He led her back to their bed, and she slept peacefully nestled in his arms.


End file.
